


Representación en un papel principal.

by CottonSiu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Hollywood, M/M, Meta, Romance, cameos de personas reales, detras de camaras, negocio del entretenimiento, real person cameo, relacion secreta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSiu/pseuds/CottonSiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes es un ganador del Oscar a la mitad del decaimiento de su carrera. John Watson es un actor estereotipo atrapado en los papeles de comedias románticas. Cuando son llamados a formar parte del reparto en un drama independiente sobre una pareja gay, ¿se sorprenderán el uno al otro? ¿Podrá su romance frente a las cámaras abrirse camino en el mundo real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



Si no fuera porque ya estaba intensamente consciente de ello, Sherlock Holmes habría sabido que su carrera se deslizaba lentamente hacia el olvido por la manera en que otras personas actuaban cuando caminó hacia la oficina de su agente. Cinco años antes, en el segundo en que entraba, todos los ojos giraban hacia él. Sonrisas tímidas, sonrojos, pestañeos, grandes y orgullosas sonrisas. Se apresuraban a traerle el té, tomar su abrigo. Ese tipo de éxito comunal que surgía de que a uno de sus actores le fuera bien. Vamos equipo, vamos. Que uno de los clientes de la agencia ganara un Oscar era como que el equipo completo ganara la copa del mundo. Iluminaba las perspectivas de todos.

El día de hoy, todos lo evitaban. Cuando en tu última foto salías con barriga y en la anterior era críticamente vergonzosa, coronándolo con una sarta de películas de bajo rendimiento, nadie quería mirarlo a los ojos. No alcanzaba a juntar lo de las comisiones. Su precio por el que lo solicitaban se estaba hundiendo. Los directores no estaban haciendo fila a la puerta de su agente, rogándole que le dieran un guión.

El único lado amable de todo esto era que los jodidos paparazzis lo dejaban en paz. Dios, odiaba Los Ángeles. No que Londres fuera una gran mejoría; las columnas de ese lado eran aún peor. Al menos aquí, podía ir a donde quisiera y tener un poco de paz. La comunidad era más apretada. Había asistido a la Real Academia de Artes Dramáticas con la mitad de la industria cinematográfica de Inglaterra. Aquí, cada quien se ocupaba de lo suyo.

Greg lo esperaba en el escritorio de su asistente. Sonrió y estrechó su mano. “Sherlock, adelante.”

Sherlock siguió a Greg dentro de su sencilla oficina. Era uno de los agentes más poderosos en todo Hollywood, pero Greg era calmado y eficiente. Era una de las razones por las que Sherlock lo había escogido hace diez años, después de que su primera nominación lo hubiera convertido de la noche a la mañana en una ardiente mercancía. No necesitaba un animador ó alguien que le aumentara el ego. Necesitaba un compañero, y eso es lo que Greg había sido.

“Tengo buenas y malas noticias para ti,” dijo Greg, sentándose. Sherlock hizo lo mismo. “¿Cuáles quieres escuchar primero?” 

“Creo que ya sé la naturaleza de las malas noticias,” dijo Sherlock.

“He hablado con David. No van a hacerte una oferta.” 

Sherlock suspiró. “Ese papel es mío, Greg. Podría _apoderarme_ de él completamente. Ya hasta puedo verlo en mi mente.”

“No estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Seguirán otro camino.”

Entrecerró los ojos. “¿Qué camino tomarán?”

Greg vaciló. “Nada ha sido anunciado, pero -escuché que van a hacerle una oferta a Robert.”

La boca de Sherlock quedó abierta. “Por favor dime que estás bromeando.”

“No lo estoy.”

“¡Es diez años mayor que yo! ¡Se supone que el personaje tiene _treinta!_ ”

“David conoce a Robert, han trabajado juntos anteriormente.”

“¡El hombre interpreta a todos los personajes como él mismo!”

“Es un buen actor, Sherlock. Y sus últimas dos películas trajeron a casa cuantiosas ganancias. _Y_ él no deja a sus directores reducidos a un manojo de histeria en el set.”

Sherlock se mofó. “La sola idea de que Robert Downey Jr. y yo pudiéramos ser considerados candidatos para el mismo papel es un insulto.”

“No te subas a tu gran trono. Todavía tienes opciones. Quentin llamó de nuevo…”

“No.”

“Es una parte muy interesante.”

“Es una parte _pequeña,_ eso es lo que es. No tomaré uno de los ya característicos papeles de Quentin que son -el-rescate-de-lo-que-una-vez-fue papeles de segunda.”

“Ha salvado carreras en peor estado que la tuya, por si no lo sabías.”

“Todavía no estoy en una posición en la que tenga que ir rogándole a ese taquillero de tiendas de video.” Frunció el ceño. “¿O lo estoy?”

“No, no diría eso.” Greg dobló sus manos en el escritorio. “Pero para allá va, Sherlock. Me pagas por honestidad, así que aquí va. La maldición del Oscar es real.”

Sherlock arrugó la nariz. “No, no lo es. Es simplemente una manifestación de la regresión a lo promedio. Un resultado excepcional es un dato estadístico de forma atípica, por lo que puntos de datos subsecuentes tienden a caer de nuevo en lo promedio, lo que da la impresión del decline.”

“Como sea que lo expliques, no eres inmune. El capullo se está marchitando. _Kanisza_ fue hace cinco años. Nadie ha olvidado de lo que eres capaz. Lo has probado una y otra vez. Pero el dinero no está ahí, y esa es la única autoridad que importa.”

“¿Debería recordarte que nadie predijo que _Kanisza_ alcanzaría el éxito financiero que tuvo? ¿Y que parte de la razón por la que obtuvo dinero fue el impulso del Oscar que surgió de _my interpretación?_ ” 

“No necesito que me lo recuerdes. Señalo lo mismo a director y productores todos los días. Pero capturar eso de nuevo no es fácil. Y algunas de tus decisiones desde entonces han sido-- no ortodoxas.”

Sherlock suspiró. “Adelante, dilo. Te lo dije.”

“No diré eso. Soy tu agente, me pagas para que haga tratos en tu nombre, no para que dicte tus opciones creativas. Pero no me lo haces fácil.”

“No me importa el dinero. Todo lo que me importa es el trabajo. Sólo quiero algo interesante, algo que signifique un desafío. Si todo lo que me interesara fuera el dinero, podría tomar dramas históricos ó roles de villano en películas de acción hasta retirarme, o muera de aburrimiento.”

“Acabas de describir la carrera de Alan Rickman. No lo critiques.”

“Alan tiene todos los residuos Potter para vivir hasta el fin de sus días. Se acabaron sus preocupaciones. Lo único que me importa son papeles dignos de mi tiempo y esfuerzo.”

“Pero si tus películas no generan dinero, tomarás los papeles de películas independientes que son auto-financiadas y tendrás que mudarte a Burbank. Puedes hablar como si el dinero no fuera importante porque _lo tienes._ Por ahora. El éxito en taquilla es directamente traducido a libertad artística. Sé que quieres ayudar a producir guiones que te parecen interesantes. Sé que quieres opciones. Para eso, necesitas comerciabilidad. Y la tuya se está desangrando muy rápido.” Greg tomó un respiro. “No podemos permitir otro desastre como _La Paradoja de Schrodinger._ ”

Sherlock se tensó, apretando la quijada. “Eso no fue mi culpa.”

“No, no lo fue.”

“El estudió pudrió esa película. Paul casi perdió su jodida mente. Las veces que se reescribió mataron el guión.”

“No te lo argumento. Pero las reseñas…”

“Mi interpretación fue lo único que recibió notas positivas.”

“Eso no fue suficiente para salvar la película. Perdió dos millones y medio de dólares, Sherlock. Y se suponía que tú eras el anzuelo.”

“¡No puedo mantener a flote a toda una producción! ¡Firmé por una pieza especulativa bien pensada y el estudio decidió que querían una de acción futurista!”

“Nadie te culpa.”

“Tampoco nadie me contrata.”

Calló el silencio. Finalmente, Greg suspiró. “Bueno, aún no terminamos. Tengo un par de proyectos interesantes.”

Sherlock se preparó. “De acuerdo. Escuchémoslos.”

“El primero podría ser una franquicia.”

“¿Una franquicia? Seguro estás jugando.”

“No. Es una de un modo atípico. Está basada en una serie e libros. La serie de La Unidad Sombra. Es acerca de un equipo del FBI sobre análisis de comportamiento que investigan fenómenos paranormales.”

“Suena ridículo.”

“De hecho es muy fascinante. Humor negro inteligente. Hay personaje fantástico para ti, es un poco más joven que tú, pero creo que podrás interpretarlo. Es el residente genio del equipo.”

“Qué apropiado. ¿Quién dirige esta _pieza de resistencia_?”

“Bueno, agárrate bien. Son los Coens.”

Los ojos de Sherlock quedaron muy abiertos. “¿Los Coens empezarán una franquicia paranormal?”

“Es casi el único género que no han cubierto.” 

“Hmm. Le daré una ojeada a los libros. ¿Ya hay un guión?” 

“No tal cual. Está en desarrollo.”

Sherlock hizo una mueca. “Entonces todavía faltan varios años, si es que de verdad se realiza.”

“Ya están haciendo decisiones del reparto, no puede faltar tanto.”

“¿Qué tal el otro prospecto?”

“Bueno, éste es el que pienso que más deberías considerar. Tuve una llamada de Ang Lee. Está muy interesado en reunirse contigo sobre un papel en su nuevo rodaje.”

“¿De qué se trata?”

“Es acerca de una pareja gay.”

“¿Oh, regresando a ese tema, verdad?”

“Esto no es ‘Secreto en la Montaña’ parte 2. Ang está muy interesado en hacer una película de la vida de una pareja gay que no sea una ‘película gay,’” dijo Greg, poniendo comillas al aire.

Sherlock hizo una mueca. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“No quiere que la película sea acerca de los temas típicos de las películas gays. El SIDA y la homofobia y salir del closet y la religión y el desacuerdo familiar. Quiere hacer el tipo de película que se haría sobre cualquier pareja, excepto que esta pareja es de dos hombres. Leí el guión. Creo que es increíblemente bueno. Muy honesto, crudo.”

“No lo sé, Greg. Interpretar a un Gay es un riesgo. No debería serlo, pero lo es.”

“Mira lo que hizo con Heath Ledger.”

“Desafortunado ejemplo. El pobre está muerto.”

“Sí, pero antes de eso su carrera estaba hasta el techo.”

Sherlock suspiró. “¿Quién escribió el guión?”

“Es una escritora novata, Molly Hooper. Aparentemente escribió el guión contigo en mente.”

“Excelente. Un bocado de un admirador.”

“No es así como se lee.” Greg buscó en su escritorio y sacó un guión. Se lo pasó a Sherlock. “Llévatelo a casa. Léelo. Llámame cuando hayas terminado y hablaremos.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

Sherlock se llevó el guión al condominio que mantenía en Los Angeles durante el tiempo en que estaba forzado a permanecer ahí. Montó un campamento en su patio con un poco de vino y su computadora y empezó a leer.

Cuatro horas después, le marcó a Greg.

“Lestrade.”

“Greg, es Sherlock.”

“¿Y bueno?”

“Debo estar en esta película. Tengo que.”

“Sabía que dirías eso.”

“Aunque, hay que cambiar el título. ¿‘Silencio y Muerte’? Muy nefasto. Suena como una película de Jim Jarmusch, y sabemos que la audiencia forma estampidas en esas.”

“Estoy contigo en lo del título. Creo que está abierto a discusión. Entonces, ¿quieres que llame a Ang?”

“Dile que leeré para él si es lo que quiere.”

“Oh, ¿Concederás leer por un papel?”

“Para este, leeré.”

“No creo que necesites hacerlo. Eres el actor que quiere.”

“No me importa si me paga con escamas. Tengo que hacer esto.”

“No creo haberte escuchado tan emocionado por una parte como ésta, jamás.”

“Es una parte fantástica. Puedo ver en que partes esta mujer Hooper sacó algo de inspiración de mi, pero Benjamin es- él no es yo. Él está en un capullo, y está este desarrollo cíclico tan fantástico que ella ha preparado para él. Es interesante.”

“Me alegra que reacciones de esta manera. Y no creo que tengas que conformarte con escamas.”

“¿Ya escogieron a alguien para el otro papel? ¿A quién quieren para Mark?”

“Realmente no…”

“Porque tengo algunas ideas sobre ello. Oh, podría llamar a Jimmy, amaría esta parte - pero creo que está comprometido con la secuela de _Se busca._ Sabes quién sería fantástico, Matt Goode. Hice un episodio de Buzzcocks con él una vez, es adorable.”

“Sherlock.”

“¿Qué?”

Escuchó suspirar a Greg. “Temo que no va a gustarte esto. No han hecho una oferta, pero el director de reparto me dijo que Ang quiere a John Watson.”

El estómago de Sherlock se hundió. “ _¿Qué?_ ”

\------------------------

John parpadeó. “Buen intento.”

Mike sonreía. “No estoy jugando contigo, amigo.”

“Basta. Detente ahora mismo.”

“¡Hablo en serio! ¿Bromearía con algo así?”

John agarró la solapa de Mike, sonriendo. “¿Ang Lee quiere hablar _conmigo_ acerca de un papel? ¿Un papel en el que no tendré que hacer ojos de oveja a estrellas que son quince años más jóvenes que yo?” 

“Me escuchaste bien.”

“¡Llámalo de inmediato! ¡Dile que quiero reunirme con él, hoy! ¡Dónde él quiera!”

“¿No quieres leer el guión primero?” Dijo Mike, riéndose.

“¿Oh, de verdad importa?”

“Interpretarías a la mitad de una pareja gay.”

“Interpretaría a un asesino transexual si él me lo pidiera. ¿El guión es bueno?”

“Es impresionante. Esto podría revolucionar tu carrera, John.”

“No juegues conmigo, Mike.”

“Podrías escapar del ícono de las comedias románticas.”

John se sentó pesadamente. “¿Cómo llegué ahí en primer lugar?”

“Bueno, la primera era de verdad buena. Esa es la parte que seduce. E hizo dinero. Y entonces las ofertas siguieron esa dirección, y…”

“Antes de saberlo, estaba tomando los papeles que ni McConaughey tocaría.” John suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. “Es sólo que sería bueno actuar en algo real, algo con sustancia, con una co-estrella _con_ la que pudiera actuar, no _a la_ tuviera que actuar.”

“Bueno, justo podrías tener eso. ¿Adivina a quién quiere Ang para tu co-estelar?”

“No podría saberlo.”

“Sherlock Holmes.”

Los ojos de John quedaron redondos. “Maldito Infierno.” Se hundió. “Bueno, ahí queda, entonces.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Que un proyecto con Sherlock Holmes pegado a éste no va a seleccionarme a mi, Rey de las Películas de Citas.”

“No te apresures a pensar eso. Ha pasado mucho desde _Kanisza_ , su estrella no brilla tanto como una vez lo hizo. No creo que esté en una posición para dictar el reparto. Quiero decir, ¿viste _La paradoja de Schrodinger_?”

“Sí, era lo único que valía la pena ver. Ese desastre tenía escrito ‘interferencia del estudio’ todo alrededor. Escuché que Haggis casi tuvo un colapso nervioso mientras filmaban.” John suspiró. “Demonios. La oportunidad de actuar con Sherlock Holmes. ¿Pellízcame, quieres?”

“Llamaré a Ang y arreglaré una cita. Querrá que tú y Holmes hagan escenas de prueba juntos. Los dos tendrán que cargar con toda la película y vivirá o morirá dependiendo de la fuerza de la química entre ustedes dos, asó que tendrá que asegurarse de que la hay.”

“Mándame por correo el guión, lo leeré esta noche. Pero si es tan bueno como dices, puedes decirle que trabajaré por café gratis y una dona.”

\-------------------------------

 

“No puedo creer que accedí a esto,” murmuró Sherlock, enrollando y extendiendo el guión en sus manos.

“Cierra la boca,” estalló Sally, pasándole su té. “Tienes que hacer este papel.”

“Si seleccionarán a este bufón, la película se hundirá. ¿Todo este potencial? ¿Toda la genialidad en estas páginas? John Watson las echará a perder con actuación de mermelada y elecciones obvias. Esto requiere sutileza, no los estilos dramáticos de un hombre acostumbrado a ser el adorable pretendiente con la estrellita de _du jour._ ”

“Hizo algunos papeles muy interesantes cuando recién empezaba, sabes.”

“¿Y hace cuánto que fue pedido para hacer algo más desafiante que un ‘Señor Encantador’?”

“Es un actor, justo como tú.”

“Él es un artista genérico de-la-puerta-de-al-lado, el personaje Inofensivo que es el primero en morir. Necesito un compañero con un poco más de nivel que él. ¡Dame alguien contra quien actuar! ¡Él es una jodida pared blanca!” 

Sally suspiró. “Y te preguntas cómo adquiriste la reputación de que eres alguien difícil con quien trabajar.”

“Soy difícil. Todos los grandes lo son.”

“Y eso gana el partido completo, creo.”

“Este guión requiere de pesos pesados. ¡Hay una escena en la que Mark descubre a el cuerpo de su gemelo después de haber cometido suicidio! ¡Ese no es material para un hombre cuyas películas tienen pistas de sonido del Top 40!”

“Sólo estás nervioso porque tendrás que filmar escenas de amor con él.”

“Soy un profesional. Puedo manejarlo. He hecho escenas de amor antes.”

“Con otro hombre no lo has hecho, no. Anda, dame tu abrigo, sabes que sudas mucho antes de las escenas de prueba. ¿Quieres salir sonrojado en cámara?”

“¿Qué haría sin ti?”

“Nunca encontrarías otra asistente personal, eso es seguro. Ser tu asistente debería calificarme para las fuerzas diplomáticas.”

“Entonces, ¿ya lo conociste? ¿me refiero, a Watson? ¿Tal vez cuando trabajaste con esa horrorosa publicista?”

“Lo conocí una vez, en los Screen Actors Guild Awards. Es muy lindo.”

“Genial. Qué encantador,” dijo Sherlock. Enderezó sus hombros mientras se acercaban a la oficina de producción. “Bueno, a ponerse la cara de negocios.”

Los condujeron a una oficina que se había preparado para las escenas de prueba. “Hola Jim,” dijo Sherlock, estrechando las manos con el productor, Jim Schamus. Miró alrededor. “¿Ang no nos acompañará hoy?”

“Está buscando los escenarios. Vamos a transmitirle en vivo los rodajes.”

“Ya veo,” dijo Sherlock, irritado. Habría preferido infinitamente tener presente al director. “Ya conoces a mi asistente, Sally Donovan.”

“Sí, hola, Sally.”

“Jim, ¿Ang es realmente serio acerca de este John Watson?” preguntó Sherlock, aprovechando la oportunidad de estar a solas. “¿Para este material? En ese caso podríamos llamar también al chico Timberlake.”

Jim se río. “Sabes, nadie pensaba tampoco que Jim Carrey podría manejar _Eterno Resplandor,_ cuando lo seleccionamos. Nadie pensó que Michelle Williams era correcta para Brokeback.” Pestañeó. “Confía en mi, Sherlock. Nuestros directores de reparto saben lo que hacen.”

Sherlock tenía sus dudas en eso, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir objetando. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró John Watson, sonriendo y sonrojado por la emoción. Seguido de una mujer, un familiar obviamente, que parecía ser su asistente personal.

“Ah, John, encantado de verte,” dijo Schamus, estrechando la mano de Watson.

“Jim, hola. Encantado de conocerte en persona, finalmente. Esta es mi hermana Harry, es mi asistente personal.” Schamus tomó la mano de Harry. Watson giró y levantó la mirada hacia Sherlock, muy levantada. El hombre era bajito. “¡Sr. Holmes!” dijo, extendiendo su mano.

“Llámame Sherlock,” dijo, manteniendo su tono no más allá de lo cordial. Estrechó la mano del hombre.

“Vaya, ¡que eres alto! John Watson, por favor llámame John. Es fantástico conocerte, soy un gran admirador. Creo que he visto _Rotisserie_ una docena de veces.”

Sherlock no pudo evitar suavizarse un poco, escuchando eso. _Rotisserie_ era su favorita en cuanto a sus interpretaciones, pero nadie nunca lo mencionaba porque era arte oscuro que había hecho en etapas iniciales de su carrera. “Gracias, le tengo un gran aprecio a esa película.” Watson sonrió entusiasmado hacia él, claramente esperando una frase recíproca con sus propias películas, pero para el desaliento de Sherlock, no podía recordar el nombre de ninguna de ellas. “Y tú, claro -soy un fan,” masculló, esperando sonar convincente.

La sonrisa de John cayó un poco. No parecía que se lo hubiera creído. “Bueno, estoy muy emocionado con este proyecto.”

“Tanto como yo.”

John se removió un poco. “Bueno, Jim, ¿deberíamos comenzar?”

“Sí. Tenemos las cámaras lisas de este lado, doble cobertura así que traten de pasar la escena lo más natural que puedan.”

John dejó el guión en la mesa. Sherlock levantó una ceja. “¿No vas a leerlo?”

“Claro que no.”

Sherlock arrugó la nariz. “No dejaría el guión hasta después de que todo el reparto haya sido leído y seleccionado. No tiene caso comprometerse a un borrador preliminar de memoria.”

“Prefiero no estarlo leyendo. Me da más espacio para respirar.”

John giró los hombros, dobló el cuello, hacia un lado, luego el otro. Sherlock bajó su té, girando los ojos a espaldas de John.

Caminó a la vista de las cámaras, con el guión en las manos -sí se sabía aunque fuera esa parte de la escena de memoria, pero no estaba listo para descartar la impresión- y él y John se sentaron en la mesa de aparentaba ser la banca del parque donde Benjamin y Mark se conocían. 

“Cuando estén listos,” dijo Schamus.

John tenía la primera linea. Sherlock esperó, acomodándose en algo como Benjamín. Esta prueba no sería como terminaría interpretando a Benjamín, era más sobre la manera en que él y John se ajustaban en escena. Sherlock esperaba que fuera un total desastre, francamente. Él ya había firmado contrato por esta película, asó que realmente era a John a quien estaban poniendo a prueba aquí. Si su interacción no era lo que Ang quería, tendrían que seleccionar a alguien más como Mark. Sherlock ya se estaba imaginando a otros actores con los que podría representar el guión. Las posibilidades eran tentadoras.

Y seguía esperando. John seguía solamente sentado.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando abruptamente, la postura de John cambió y sus hombros retrocedieron sólo un poco, y -era diferente. Era difícil decir cómo, exactamente, pero lo era. Levantó la mirada hacia Sherlock y dijo la primera linea. Era como un partido de tenis, distribuido a lo largo de la mesa, y Sherlock se encontró regresando el tiro con su propia linea. John la atrapó con un gesto y una sonrisa insegura, su personaje estaba inseguro de con quién estaba tratando, y continuó el diálogo.

Sherlock olvidó lo mucho que quería que John fracasara. Olvidó que era una escena de prueba con este hombre. Sólo se sentó y actuó la escena. Era fácil, como ajustarse al ritmo de un antiguo compañero de baile, como acomodarse en la colcha que has usado sobre tu cama. Apenas y le dio un vistazo a su guión. Algunas de las lineas no estaban precisamente escritas, pero John improvisaba respuestas que cuadraban y continuaban la escena. Sherlock sintió como se formaba su personaje, pero se formaba en un tándem.

Sólo era una escena de tres páginas. Les tomó cinco minutos.

John sonrió, dejando atrás al personaje que acababa de crear y recuperándose inmediatamente. Sherlock parpadeó. “Eso estuvo estupendo,” dijo John. “Gran guión, ¿no es cierto?”

“Sin duda lo es,” dijo Sherlock, recuperando compostura a su alrededor. Se levantó. “Jim, ¿quiere Ang que hagamos otra escena?”

“No, creo que bastará con esto,” dijo Jim. “Estaremos en contacto.”

John prácticamente saltó para estrechar de nuevo la mano de Sherlock. “Fue un placer leer contigo, Sherlock. Espero que estaremos trabajando juntos en este proyecto.”

A pesar de si mismo, Sherlock encontró que también lo esperaba. “Justo eso” fue todo lo que dijo.

“Debo irme. Tengo juntas de prensa esta tarde,” dijo haciendo una mueca. Todos odiaban los rodeos de prensa. “Se supone que debo de estar fascinado con mi co-estelar, quien incidentalmente nunca dejo de leer fichas de dialogo ó al apuntador durante toda la filmación. ¡Buenas tardes!” dijo, agitando su mano. Y se había ido.

Schamus ya estaba al teléfono. Se despidió con los brazos de Sherlock mientras él y Sally dejaban las oficinas de producción. “Pienso que eso estuvo bastante bien,” dijo Sally.

Sherlock se mofó. “Por favor, el tipo es un chapuzón. Apenas un gramo arriba de los actores de comedia televisiva.”

“¿Te agradó, no es cierto? Sólo estás aparentando, justo ahora. ¿Qué? ¿Preocupado de que te rebasará actuando un topo cualquiera?”

“Estás siendo ridícula. Pro favor vete a otro lado.”

Sally sonrió. “Adoro cuando te pones inseguro. Obtengo los mejores giros en tus frases.”

Se subieron al coche de Sally. “¿Qué hay por la tarde?”

“De hecho, tienes la tarde libre. Tienes una recepción en el Centro Paley esta noche. ¿Qué quieres usar?”

“Oh, no me importa. Escoge algo.”

Apenas habían avanzado dos cuadras cuando sonó el teléfono de Sherlock. “Holmes.”

“Habla Jim Schamus, Sherlock. Pensé que te gustaría saber. Ang quedó encantado con sus pruebas de escena. Vamos a hacer que John firmé dentro del cuadro. Tienes a tu Mark. Estaremos en contacto para las reuniones pre-producción.”

“Muy bien, Jim, Gracias.” Colgó, soltando un pesado suspiro. “Parece que cargaré con el chiste del tipo ordinario para esta grabación.”

“Todavía no lo descontaría del todo.”

“Si arruina esta película, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a trabajar…”

“de nuevo en esta ciudad,” terminó Sally por él, riéndose. “¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? Oh, es cierto, ¿No fue eso lo último que te dijo Lars antes de echarte de su set?”

Sherlock humeaba. “Y mira como le fue a esa película sin mi. Danés ridículo de con nivel de mirada masturbadora.”

Sally negó con la cabeza. “Tal vez lo que necesitas es un John Watson para sujetar tus correas, Sherlock.”

“No necesito a nadie, Sally, y menos de ti, así que ocúpate de lo tuyo.”

“Sabes, no tengo miedo. Y tampoco te lo tiene él.” Dijo ella, mientras se sumergía en la carretera, bajando el vidrió de su ventana. “Creo que voy a disfrutar esto.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock estaba casi de cabeza cuando escuchó la llave de Sally en la puerta, entró ruidosamente con sus ridículos zapatos y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa. “¿Sherlock?”

“Aquí estoy.”

Los pasos se acercaban, “¿Quién rayos se supone que eres, Vincent Cassel?” 

“La gente sigue diciéndome que debería hacer esta cosa del yoga. Lo encuentro absurdo y sin sentido.”

La cara de Sally surgió en su vista mientras ella se acercaba a mirarlo. “Creo que lo estás haciendo mal.”

“Tonterías. Encontré múltiples videos de instructores en internet, los estoy siguiendo de manera precisa.”

“¿Están alineados tus chakras?”

“No existe tal cosa como los chakras.”

“Podría conseguirte un instructor de yoga real, sabes. Una llamada telefçonica y tendría a veinte insistentes en el trabajo.”

Sherlock se enderezó, tambaleándose un poco mientras toda la sangre se precipitaba fuera de su cabeza. “¿Quién podría someterse a una práctica como ésta?”

“Es muy popular.”

“También lo es la serie ‘Jersey Shore.’ ¿Necesito especificar más mi opinión?” Se metió en la cocina en busca de agua.

“Ya tengo el horario de producción para la Película Gay Sin Nombre.”

“Espero que ése no sea el nuevo título.”

“No, sólo un poco de mi invención.”

“Procuremos no sugerírselo a la pobre guionista, ¿okay?”

“Ni lo soñaría. ¿Sabías que todas las grabaciones serán en Toronto?”

“Sí, claro.”

“Huh. Parece que tendremos tiempo de acampar en Canada.”

“Estoy seguro de que el estudio nos procurará las acomodaciones adecuadas. ¿Cuánto durará la producción?”

“Una semana de ensayos, ocho semanas de grabación principal.”

“Ocho semanas, mmm. Bueno, supongo que el guión es bastante largo.”

“La lectura grabada y los ensayos serán aquí, tres días para que empiece la producción, y entonces empezará lo principal.” Vaciló. “Recibí una llamada de Harry Watson.”

“¿Quién?”

“La asistente personal de John. Ya sabes, ¿John, tu co-estelar?”

“Ah, sí.”

“Dijo que a Jon le gustaría reunirse contigo en privado. A cenar o algo. Sólo para hablar de la película, que lleguen a conocerse, cosas así.”

Sherlock giró los ojos. “Claro que le gustaría. Piensa que tenemos que ser mejores amigos para poder actuar juntos, porque es un amateur doble cara que quiere agradarle a todos.”

“¡A algunos les gusta ser agradables!”

“Ciertamente no es necesario para una actuación creíble.”

“No, pero es necesario si alguna vez quieres que alguien quiera volver a trabajar contigo, alguna vez.”

“Si eres lo suficientemente bueno, trabajaran contigo les agrades o no.”

“De verdad eres un sordo social, ¿cierto? No es sólo una fachada. ¡Es un mal funcionamiento legítimo!”

“No tengo no el tiempo ni la inclinación de cambiar mi comportamiento para que los demás se sientan mas a gusto. Si están incómodos, es su asunto.”

Sally suspiró. “Debería grabarte alguna vez para que cuando me pregunten porqué sigues soltero pueda reproducirlo y aclarar todo.”

Sherlock dejó su botella vacía en lo de reciclaje. “Llama a la asistente de John y dile que la cena es aceptable. Arréglalo por mi.”

Sally lo anotó en su PDA. “¿Vas a mirar los Globos de Oro esta noche?”

Claro que lo haría. Ya tenía todas sus provisiones listas. Sus palomitas de caramelo favoritas de la tienda gourmet bajando la calle, una caja de jugos de naranja y lo necesario para preparar cocteles de vodka para cuando la gente estúpida empezara a ganar y beber se volviera una necesidad. “Eh, supongo,” le dijo a Sally.

“Sabes, John será presentador.”

“¿Lo será?” Sherlock hizo una mueca. “Nunca me piden a _mi_ que sea presentador. Sólo me invitan si estoy nominado.”

“No te lo piden porque la única vez que fuiste presentador, te paraste ahí como un robot y leíste tus lineas como si te estuvieran apuntando con un arma en la cabeza, y dejaste muy claro que no tenías más que desprecio por todo ese proceso.”

Sherlock lo consideró. “¿De verdad estuve tan mal?”

“Por favor. Los pizarrones _desearían_ estar tan rígidos.”

“Hum. Bueno, de todos modos el asunto es agotador, con los trajes y las alfombras rojas y los gritos de admiradores y los ridículos adoradores.” Se estremeció. “Prefiero verlo desde mi sala.”

“¿No es gracioso como siempre aclamas que prefieres la opción en la que te atoraste por ser un completo imbécil?” Se encaminó hacia la puerta. “Me dirijo a la lavandería y después recogeré los guiones ya revisados, ¿de acuerdo?” Vacilando. “Si quieres, regresaré a ver los Globos contigo.”

A Sherlock le hubiera gustado decir sí, por favor. Era divertido ver lo premios con Sally. Su   
sarcasmo, usualmente enfocado en él, se concentraba en el show y era entretenido. Se encogió de hombros. “Como quieras.”

Ella sonrió. “Pasare por botana en el camino.” Ya había salido por la puerta. Sherlock sonrió. Cielos, odiaba a esa mujer.

____________________

 

Sarah inclinó su cabeza. “No me gusta la combinación de corbata/camisa.”

“Pero el estilista dijo…”

Ella agitó una mano. “Estilistas. Ellos no pueden dejar de vestirte como un oficinista de cincuenta años con dos niños y una minivan. ¡Eres joven y en onda! No quieres parecerte a Regis Philbin.”

“No soy tan joven y en onda como solía ser.” Frunció John. “Pensándolo bien, no creo que llegué a estar en onda alguna vez.”

“Al menos el traje es bueno.” Le quitó la corbata del cuello. “Vamos, ayúdame, John. Vamos a estar juntos en miles de fotografías esta noche.”

“Y nos preguntarán si ya estamos comprometidos o algo igualmente terrible.”

“Y les diremos lo de siempre, ‘estamos enfocados en nuestras carreras,’ nos tomaremos de la mano y seguiremos caminando.”

“¿Viste la página de Perez Hilton ayer? Otra fuente indefinida que proclama que tú eres mi barba.”

Sarah se rió, repasando su muy desorganizada pila de corbatas. “Si todas estas fuentes desconocidas se llegan a juntar, tendríamos un ejercito que podría acabarnos a todos.”

“Siempre eres tú _mi_ barba. ¿No te parece raro? Nunca lo reportan al revés.”

“¿Quieres decir, correctamente?” Regresó, victoriosa. “¡Aha! ésta. Quítate la camisa, ese color blanco está todo mal.”

John se miró hacia abajo. “¿Hay diferentes tonos de blanco?” Se encogió y se quitó el saco, después la camisa, dejando que Sarah lo vistiera de nuevo. “Wow, de verdad es mucho mejor. Y si hasta yo puedo verlo, debe de serlo.”

Ella sonrió, parándose detrás de él y acomodando las arrugas de su saco. “¿Qué harías sin mi?” Le acarició el hombro y se sentó a retocar su maquillaje. “Oh, cierto. Estarías rodeado de ambiciosas estrellitas a derecha e izquierda.”

Él la miró en el espejo. “¿Cómo está Anthea?”

Sarah lo miró a los ojos en el reflejo, su mirada cubierta de tristeza. “En casa, sola.” Suspiró. “La traeré a las alfombras del año entrante, lo juro. Esta película va colocarme, John. No puedo ni decirte.”

“¿Va todo bien?”

“¿Honestamente? Es como un sueño. Es esa grabación que todos soñamos y que nunca conseguimos. Clint Eastwood es brillante. Simplemente tiene esta manera de hablar y de dirigir, sabe alentar a todos. Es el mejor trabajo que he hecho, y sé que todos los demás dirán lo mismo. Nos hacemos llorar a diario.”

John sonrió. “Me da gusto. Podrías estar nominada en las pasarelas del año que entra.”

“Dios, no lo digas. Me embrujaras.” Se miró a si misma en el espejo. “Es mi boleto, John. Podré declararme abiertamente y mi carrera sobrevivirá.”

“Eso espero. Cielos, me hace enfurecer. En este negocio hay tantos homosexuales como cenas a diario pero nadie lo reconoce. Nadie sale del closet. No lo entiendo. Esta ciudad, lo juro. En casa no sería un escándalo tan grande.”

“Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres hetero.”

“Algo.”

“¿Algo?” dijo ella, levantando una ceja.

“¿Hay acaso algún actor que sea completamente hetero? Lo dudo. No puedes trabajar en este negocio con tanta gente que esta en ello y no brincarte la barda algunas veces.”

“Esta conversación es demasiado interesante como para tenerla justo cuando ya vamos tarde.” Se levantó y tomó su brazo. “Vamos, hombre guapo. Tienes una estatua que entregar.”

 

________________________________

 

Sally se había acomodado en el sofá de Sherlock con un plato de nachos y jugo de naranja. Él masticaba de mala manera sus palomitas de sabor y miraba a sus colegas tropezar por la alfombra roja, preguntándoles qué usaban y si era un honor estar nominado.

“De acuerdo,” dijo Sally. “¿Vas a arruinarme el show o qué? La mitad de la diversión - de hecho, toda la diversión,- es escuchar como destrozas a cada uno.”

Él suspiró. Claro que lo haría, pero no le dejaría saber que también para él era divertido. “¿Qué quieres saber?”

“¡Ya lo sabes! ¿Quién tiene algún amante? ¿quién es gay en secreto? Puedes decirlo de sus lineas de bronceado, ¿no es cierto?”

“¿Quién tiene amante? Es más fácil decir quién no lo tiene.” Entrecerró los ojos, mirando la pasarela de vestidos de diseñador. “Oh cielos, ella podría ser al menos un poco más discreta con ello.”

“¿Acerca de qué?”

“Ahora tiene un amante mucho más joven que ella. Mira su ropa. Se viste diez años menor que su edad de repente, usualmente ella es muy apropiada para su edad. Y toma a su marido del codo en lugar de tomar su mano.”

“Eso podría significar cualquier cosa.”

“No, mira su mano derecha. Está usando un anillo, un anillo muy chico, como para que su esposo se lo haya dado. Es una pieza mucho más barata que las otras. Un regalo de un amorío menos adinerado con gustos menos refinados que los de su esposo. Es algo presuntuoso de su parte usarlo en frente de él. Probablemente ya lo sabe. Le funciona. Por lo que escuché, él se acuesta con su agente.”

Sally se enderezó en su asiento. “¡Mira, ahí está John! ¡Oh, se ve fantástico!”

Sherlock la miró de reojo. “¿Eso piensas?”

“Gracias al cielo, parece que desechó a ese estilista que lo vestía como a su padre.”

“Hum. Es un lindo traje. Esa combinación de color no debería funcionar.”

“Aunque, sin duda lo hace.” Dijo Sally sonriendo.

“¿Oh, parece que lo deseas un poco, no es cierto?”

“Pienso que es adorable. Lo mismo que la mitad del país. Y tu podrás follártelo, maldito suertudo.”

“¡No habrá nada de follarse!”

“¡He leído el libreto! Te va a tocar simular que le das entrada, ya sabes.”

“¡Soy un profesional! Estoy seguro de que se hará todo muy -¡artísticamente!”

“Sarah se ve bien.”

“¿Quién es ella, de nuevo?”

“Sarah Sawyer. Han estado saliendo durante un año. Era bastante desconocida pero entonces Clint la consiguió para protagonizar en el papel principal de esa película sufragista que está filmando. Los rumores dicen que el set es impresionante. Tengo un amigo que es el segundo asistente del director, dice que Sawyer es una nominación segura para el año que entra. ”

“Bueno, necesita considerar la talla de los vestidos que ordena. Bastaría con un respiro profundo para que nos muestre todo.”

“La página de Perez Hilton está obsesionada con que ella es la barba de John, pero sólo es un rumor.”

Sherlock se reía. “¿La barba de John? Lo están viendo al revés.”

Sally lo miró confundida. “¿Cómo?”

“Ella no es su barba, él lo es. La mujer es lesbiana.” Se acercó a la tele e inclinó la cabeza. “Tiene una compañera desde hace mucho tiempo. Al menos cinco años… y su compañera está embarazada.”

Sally también se acercó, mirando la pantalla, donde John y Sarah intercambiaban una plática insana con Billy Bush. “¿Estás seguro?” Él sólo la miró, “Oh, lo siento. Claro que estás seguro. ¿Entonces John no es gay?”

“Bueno, no se identifica como tal. Ningún hombre que trabaje como actor por determinado tiempo puede dejar de experimentar ciertas cosas.”

“¿Incluyéndote?”

“¿Te di alguna indicación de que yo era una excepción?”

“me estás ocultando algo, Sherlock Holmes.”

“¿Qué? ¿Por ocultar información que no es de tu incumbencia?”

“Oye, en el segundo en que alguien encuentre una foto borrosa de ti besuqueándote con un tipo en algún bar, se convierte en mi asunto, el de Greg, y el de tu publicista.”

“No hay fotos borrosas. Jamás me degradaría a tal comportamiento.”

“¿Entonces qué? ¿Contrataste a algún chico elitista?”

“¿Acaso eso no es una contradicción en términos?”

“¡Eso no fue una negación!”

Sherlock levantó una ceja. “Sally. De verdad. ¿Piensas realmente que _yo_ tendría que pagar por sexo?”

Ella abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. “Buen punto.”

______________________________________

 

John tomó un gran trago de su cerveza, relajándose un poco. Era ridículo que todavía le diera pánico escénico cuando tenía que ser presentador en estas cosas, habiendo hecho más de veinte películas, pero esto era diferente. Pero bueno, no había trastabillado en sus lineas y había conseguido estrechar la mano de Russell Crowe mientras le daba su estatuilla, intercambiando un medio abrazo insincero con el hombre, a quien nunca antes había conocido o había querido conocer.

Pero ahora, venía la parte medio divertida. La fiesta después de los premios. Sarah ya se había ido a casa. Ambos publicistas habían gritado en alarma ante esto. “¡Habrá noticias de que asististe a la fiesta solo!” se había encogido el suyo, “¡Que se fue sin ti! ¡Problemas en el paraíso!” John de verdad no estaba interesado en eso. Había accedido a este romance falso inducido por esos mismos publicistas, aunque para ser francos, ya sabía en lo que se metía. Sarah era su amiga, quería ayudarle, y odiaba tratar de estar soltero en Hollywood. Él no estaba interesado en perseguir una relación pero no tenía fin la cantidad de mujeres que estaban interesadas en tener una con él, ó más bien con su nombre. “¡Necesito detener esto!”

Pero los estaba agotando a ambos. Sarah quería ser capaz de salir en público con la mujer a la que amaba, y John sentía la presión de la duplicidad cada que le preguntaban por Sarah en un programa de invitados o en una entrevista. Trataba de evadir el tema, pero hacer que los periodistas respetaran su privacidad personal era empresa para un hombre mejor que él.

Lo malo del asunto era que ahora estaba solo en esta fiesta. Había esperado encontrar a algunos amigos, charlar un rato, ponerse al día con los chismes. Y, si era totalmente honesto consigo mismo, presumir un poco del nuevo film en el que ya había firmado, del que sin duda todos ya habían escuchado. La perspectiva de hablar con alguien que ya hubiera trabajado antes con Sherlock tampoco era mal recibida. Si no se engarzaba en una conversación pronto, tendría que intentar una huida. Contó al menos a tres jóvenes actrices viéndolo de lejos, todas esperando tener una foto con él y así salir en la revista semanal.

_Oh, gracias al cielo,_ pensó, captando una cara conocida. “¡Paul!” dijo, saludando.

“¡Hey, Watson!” fue la respuesta. Paul salió de entre la multitud, alto y rubio tan encantador como siempre. John enterró la envidia que le tenía a su altura. Tendría que hacer eso durante los meses que venían. Los actores eran, en su mayoría, sorprendentemente bajos, pero Sherlock medía el metro ochenta y un poco más. Paul estrechó su mano amablemente, sonriendo. “Gran trabajo el de esta noche. Ni siquiera tropezaste contigo mismo, bien hecho.”

“Oh, gracias, desgraciado. Por cierto, felicidades por no haber ganado.”

Paul se encogió de hombros. “No esperaba ganarlo. Era una nominación de sentimiento. ¿Dónde está Sarah?”

“Oh, se ha ido a casa.” John no necesitaba ser precavido. Casi la mayoría de la ciudad sabía sobre el asunto.

Paul asintió. “¿Para cuándo está programado el bebé?”

“Agosto.”

“Felicítala de nuestra parte, ¿Sí? Escuché algunas cosas sobre la película de Clint. Tal vez la veamos en el escenario el año entrante, y no como presentadora.”

“Ya era tiempo. Es muy talentosa. Sabía que sólo le hacía falta el proyecto adecuado.”

Paul sonrió. “Por cierto, hablando de eso…”

John se sonrojó y meneó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. “Sí, lo sé.”

“Leí el libreto. Pienso que está fenomenal. Yo mismo habría luchado por el papel de Benjamín pero estoy atascado en la agenda. Pienso que serás genial en esto.”

“¿De verdad?” John no pudo evitar suavizarse ante el halago. Respetaba tremendamente a Paul como actor, y su opinión importaba.

“De verdad.” Lucía y sonaba muy sincero. John no pensaba que sólo fueran palabras. “Lo he estado diciendo por años, que tú necesitas salirte del negocio de las comedias románticas. Es divertido de vez en cuando, ¿pero ya cuántas han sido?”

“Demasiadas,” dijo John, tomando otro trago.

“Estás atascado, John. Esto es justo lo que necesitas.Vas a dejarlos sin aire a todos.”

“Gracias, amigo,” dijo John, sintiéndose absurdamente sin palabras. “Muchas gracias. Dime, ¿has trabajado antes con Ang?”

“No. Jenny lo ha hecho, ¿quieres preguntarle? Está pidiendo un trago.” Paul giró su cuello, mirando a través del salón en busca de su esposa. Captó su mirada y la alentó a acercarse. John se enderezó un poco. La esposa de Paul era una de las mujeres más hermosas en Hollywood, y siempre había sido un enamoramiento de fantasía para John. Caminó hacia ellos, luciendo usualmente perfecta.

“Hola, John,” dijo, besando su mejilla. “Felicidades en tu proyecto. Es muy emocionante.”

“Gracias. Escucha, ¿Qué tal es trabajar con Ang? Sólo estoy tratando de prepararme.”

Lo miró pensativa. “No esperes mucha interacción en el set. Es muy callado. Te dejará saber que es lo que quiere, pero lo demás tendrás que hacerlo tú solo.”

“Hum, de acuerdo. Tenemos una semana entera de ensayos agendada.”

“Sí, ama los ensayos. Aprovecha ese tiempo, es cuando realmente te preocupas por cómo es que quiere que interpretes las cosas. No te dará lecturas por lineas. él-- bueno, aveces no parece que tenga sentido, todavía existe esa barrera del lenguaje, pero captarás la idea.”

John asintió. “De acuerdo, gracias.”

“Apóyate en Jim Schamus. Es fantástico, será un gran aliado tuyo en el set. ¿Dónde filmarán?”

“Todo será grabado en Toronto.”

“¿Para que parezca Nueva York?”

“No, la historia realmente se desarrolla en Toronto. Será una novedad. No tendremos que hacer todo el teatro de ‘no puedo creer que no es Nueva York’.” John tomó un respiro. “Pero no es realmente Ang el que que me preocupa.”

Paul asintió. “Sherlock. Es todo un trabajo. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido el placer. Russell dice que es una pesadilla.”

“Escuché que es todo un Maestro del Zen y del Método mientras trabaja.”

“Oh, Cielos, no, ” Dijo Paul. “Sherlock no es del Método. Eso necesitaría consciencia emocional. No, él es un mímico. Es un increíble observador en detalle. Me senté junto a él en el almuerzo de los nominados cuando estaba dentro por _Kanisza._ Podía echarte una mirada y saber con quién te estabas acostando, cómo iba tu carrera, como iban tus finanzas y si pensabas ó no cambiar de agente. Y siempre estaba en lo correcto. Asusta un poco. No trata de meterse en los personajes. Observa y reproduce. Con increíble efectividad.”

“Espero que sea suficiente para este material. Es muy emocional, más que todos los típicos papeles que interpreta.”

“Si quería esta parte entonces debe estar a la altura.”

“Eso esperemos. Nuestra prueba de escena fue buena. Creo que saldremos adelante.”

Paul sonrió. “So lo haces, tal ves te veamos a _ti_ en escena el próximo invierno.”

John se rió. “Ese sería un gran día.”

 

____________________________________

 

Sherlock estaba agradablemente sorprendido de encontrar a John Watson esperándolo cuando llegó al restaurante, puntualmente preciso, como era su costumbre. La gente de este negocio era usualmente muy tardada, siempre ansiosa por demostrar que su tiempo y atención estaban más demandados que lo tuyo. John se levantó y estrechó su mano. “Sherlock, me da gusto verte,” dijo, sonriendo.

“Un placer,” dijo Sherlock, neutralmente. Se sentó y llamó al camarero. “Un Vodka tonic, por favor,” dijo, notando que John estaba bebiendo una cerveza. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Miró alrededor en el restaurante. Era un lugar agradable pero obviamente de la clase ala, privado y tranquilo. Nadie lo había mirado dos veces desde que había entrado, y no había ningún paparazzi en la entrada. “Nunca antes había comido aquí.”

“Es algo así como un secreto bien guardado,” dijo John. “La galería de chismes no lo ha descubierto aún. Encontrarás que la comida es muy buena.”

“Estoy seguro.”

“Entonces, ¿viste los Globos anoche?” dijo John, entusiasmado.

“Vi un poco aquí y allá.”

“Fui presentador.”

“Oh. Lástima, debí haberme perdido esa parte.”

“¿Escuchaste del pequeño alboroto tras bambalinas?” dijo John, inclinándose al frente con una sonrisa de cotorreo conspiracional.

“¿Debería?”

“Marty y Chris Nolan tuvieron una pequeña discusión. Se escucharon los insultos.”

“¿Oh?” dijo Sherlock, esperando sonar profundamente sin interés, cuando de hecho estaba profundamente intrigado. Tenía en la mira un proyecto que esperaba quitarle a Nolan el año entrante.

“No sé qué lo causó. Pero sabes que siempre se andan peleando sobre quién tiene la custodia sobre Leo.”

“Claramente Marty tiene ventaja. Leo sólo ha hecho una película con Chris. Leo es la nueva musa de Marty. Además, Chris ha estado en cama con Christian durante años.”

“Eso se fue a pique. Christian abordó el tren sin retorno a la ciudad de la locura el año pasado. Chris de verdad se hubiera separado si Christian no hubiera firmado para Batman. También se ha acercado mucho a Joy, si lo has notado.”

“Joe es alguien a quien hay que vigilar.”

“Sí, lo es.” John tomó un respiro. “Bueno. Te pedí que cenaras conmigo porque pienso que sería buena idea para nosotros el llegar a conocernos un poco. Vamos a trabajar muy de cerca, juntos.”

Sherlock consideró sus palabras por un momento. el hecho de estarlo haciendo lo interrumpió por un momento; normalmente hubiera respondido con cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente. “No es que no aprecie tu entusiasmo, John, pero no es necesario que nos engarcemos en algún tipo de experiencia que nos una para poder actuar bien juntos.”

“Tal vez no, pero podría hacer más agradable toda la experiencia.” John se acomodó en sus asiento.

“Te refieres a las escenas íntimas que tendremos que interpretar.”

“¿Estás preocupado por ello?”

“No, ¿debería? Pensaría que has perdido el horror ante tales cosas, con todo el amterial romántico que has manejado.”

“Esto es diferente. En esas películas beso a la chica y la música se suaviza y todo se desvanece. Es muy inocente. Esto será real y crudo y honesto. No tendré rock ligero de fondo para curar las partes incómodas.” John se acomodó de nuevo. “Y debo admitir, me preocupa lo que Ang dijo esta mañana sobre los ensayos.”

“¿Qué hay con eso?”

“¿Vamos a ensayar separados?”

“Sí, eso esperaba.”

“¿Lo hacías? Porque a mi me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Cuál es el punto de ensayar si no podemos hacerlo juntos?”

“Vamos a filmar en secuencia, tanto como sea posible. Benjamin y Mark empiezan la película como extraños, sintiéndose alrededor de si mismos, llegando a un entendimiento. Ang quiere que nosotros estemos en la misma posición. No quiere que estemos acostumbrados el uno al otro desde el comienzo.”

John sacudió la cabeza. “No me molesta admitirlo, Sherlock. No estoy acostumbrado a trabajar así.”

“Eso es porque estás acostumbrado a trabajar con directores vulgares que apenas se salen de dirigir videos musicales y que aparecen sólo por su cheque, les dicen a los actores dónde pararse, se sientan en silencio cuando empiezan a grabar y gritan ‘corte.’ Ang es un artista. Tiene una visión real, visión que quiere que implementemos. Tenemos que estar entonados con él, no con nosotros mismos. Lo que pase con nuestros personajes evolucionará de sus diálogos y su interacción, no de la nuestra. Lo que pase ó no en nuestra relación interpersonal es irrelevante.”

“Es sólo que no sé si puedo desconectarme de la manera en que tu pareces capaz de hacerlo. Tengo que accesar a mis emociones para poder representarlas.”

“Todos trabajan diferente.”

“Y he trabajado con algunos directores visionarios, debo decirte,” dijo John, su cara frunciéndose un poco. “Trabajé con Altman. Estuve en _Vidas Cruzadas_.”

“¿Estuviste?” dio Sherlock, esforzándose por recordar.

“Sí. Fui muy recomendado por esa parte.”

“No pudiste haber pasado mucho tiempo con Robert. ¿No tenía ese film como cincuenta personajes?”

John sonrió. “Sí, estaba un poco apretado en las sesiones de pulido. Pero Robert nos dio a todos su atención completa. Me enseñó más de actuación en un solo día que lo que aprendí en un año de escuela de teatro nocturna.” Suspiró. “Era un gran director.”

“Lo fue,”concordó Sherlock. “Lástima que nunca pude trabajar con él.”

Calló el silencio. El camarero vino a tomar sus órdenes. Sherlock lo descartó, ante la ingenua preocupación de John. “¿No comerás?” le preguntó.

“John, no creo que sea una buena idea que socialicemos mucho. Como dije antes, Ang quiere que nuestros personajes se desarrollen juntos. Si mantendrá nuestros ensayos separados, no creo que le fascine la idea de que comamos juntos.”

“Una cena no nos hace mejores amigos,” dijo John. 

“Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya despidiendo.”

Jon se le quedó mirando secamente. “¿Vas a portarte difícil, cierto?”

Sherlock sonrió. “Eso depende enteramente de ti. Respeta mis métodos y mis límites y nos llevaremos perfectamente.”

John cruzó sus manos en la mesa. “No piensas que pueda con esta parte, ¿cierto? Tu desprecio por mi y por mi carrera se desbordan en cada palabra que dices. Apenas y pudiste creerlo cuando te dije que había trabajado con Altman.”

Sherlock suspiró. “Los papeles que sueles interpretar no son los que acostumbran mis co-estelares.”

“No soy lo que interpreto, o el tipo de películas en las que he estado,” dijo John, con un poco de filo en su voz.

“Esta película significa mucho para mi, John. No quiero que se arruine por malas decisiones del casting.”

“¿Como yo, para empezar?” Verdadera furia salía a la superficie. Sherlock sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo lo aburrido sobre el orgullo y sentimientos lastimados arruinaran la pequeña oportunidad que tenía de un compañero de trabajo cooperador.

Suspiró. “Esas decisiones no las tomo yo.”

“¿Acaso es un tipo de intento de sabotaje? ¿Hacer que me sienta tan incómodo que renunciaré a la película y podrás traer a McAvoy o a quien sea que quieras que interprete a Mark?” 

“No, en lo más mínimo. No me rebajaría a esos métodos.”

John se levantó. “Podría sorprenderte, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock apenas le sonrió. “La maldición de ser yo, John, es que rara vez me sorprendo.”

“Eso lo veremos.” John se dio la vuelta y salió del restaurante.

Sherlock miró la cerveza a medias de John, y llamó al camarero. “La cuenta, por favor.”


	3. Chapter 3

John nunca podía dormir bien la noche antes del primer día de grabación. Aunado al hecho de que estaba en un lugar extraño en una cama extraña y doblemente nervioso por esta película en particular, y todo esto significaba que cuando su alarma sonó a las 5 a.m. apenas había podido dormir un par de horas. _Dios, los de maquillaje van a odiarme. El Director de Fotografía va a tener que ponerle vaselina a las lentes para evitar que me vea como el guardia de una cripta._

Se miró en el espejo, con la ansiedad usual con la que siempre luchaba en su primer día de un nuevo trabajo.

_Vamos. Sobreviviste al campo de entrenamiento. Puedes hacer esto._

_El entrenamiento era con todo propósito de humillación. En un set de fi,ación, es personal y dirigido._

_Sólo es otro guión._

_Oh, no. No lo es. Éste es EL guión. El que todos esperamos durante toda nuestra carrera. Por el que me convertí en actor esperando que algún día llegara. La oportunidad de sacar algo real y con significado y sí, tal vez que cambie un poco el mundo a través de la pantalla._

_Tienes las agallas. Sabes que las tienes._

_Nadie más lo sabe. Ciertamente mi co-estrella no lo piensa._

_Dale un par de días, se acercará. No es estúpido y valora la competencia._

Escuchó abrir la puerta de su apartamento y Harry entró, canturreando suavemente. “Buenos días,” dijo, entrando al cuarto y pasándole un café. “¿Llegué a tiempo para el ataque de ansiedad del primer día?”

John sonrió. “Apenas empezando.”

“Sabes, usualmente te digo que no seas tonto y todo eso, pero esta vez puede que de verdad tengas razón para estar nervioso.”

“Cielos, muchas gracias.”

Harry pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo. “Vas a estar brillante, sabes. De verdad.”

“No lo sé Harry. ¿Alguien lo creerá?”

“¿Creer qué?”

“Ya sabes. Él, y yo, una pareja.”

“¿Porqué no habrían de hacerlo?”

John suspiró. “¿Siempre tiene que ser tan intimidantemente maravilloso?”

“Cariño, tú no eres Quasimodo.”

“Lo sé. Pero soy el tipo al que llevas a casa para presentárselo a tus padres y presumirlo con tu familia. Él es el tipo por el que babeas del otro lado del cuarto y al que nunca te atreves a hablarle.”

“Creo que ése es el punto. Johnny, el reparto no fue hecho en una corazonada. Creo que quieren que haya tensión. Ellos no quieren dos tipos guapos, o dos de los vecinos. Te quieren a ti y a él.” Le dio una palmada en el hombro. “El chofer pasará por nosotros en una hora. Será mejor que te des un baño.”

“¿Es la escena del hospital, cierto?”

“La escena en la sala de espera es la primera.”

“¿No estaba bromeando acerca de grabar de forma secuencial, cierto?”

“Nop. Se ajustará en cada paso, aunque algunas de las cosas al aire libre podrían posponerse si el clima no coopera.”

“No imagino que el clima en Toronto a mediados de Marzo sea otra cosa que un deleite.”

Harry se rió. “Te esperaré en la sala.”

Una hora después, John paseaba en la parte trasera de un auto contratado por el estudio junto a Harry, mirando las calles todavía oscuras de Toronto fluyendo a su lado. Todo sobre esta película sería dejar atrás sus trabajos usuales, y no sólo su parte en ella. El director había hecho una decisión poco usual sobre grabar enteramente en lugares prácticos alrededor de Toronto. Ningún set montado. Hacía que la logística fuera más complicada, pero le daba un sentido de veracidad a las escenas que no podía replicarse. Ang se había sentado con él y con Sherlock después de la lectura del guión y les había explicado su visión sobre la película y el humor de ésta.

“Crudo y minimalista,” dijo. “Para que el sentimiento, sobresalga. Desaturado de color. No luces suaves, así que no pregunten.” había dicho, apuntando su dedo hacia ellos. “Música, muy queda. Tal vez sin música, no he decidido. Todas las cosas son tú y tú.” dijo, apuntando a cada uno de ellos. “Sherlock, eres como la luna. Fría, brillante, remota. Más arriba de todo. Inaccesible. John, tú eres la tierra. Firme, cálida-accesible. Nosotros tenemos que traer la luna a la tierra, y levantar las montañas, los montes y valles, como capas de nieve.”

Sherlock había asentido, como si hubiera entendido completamente. John había asentido también, aunque todo lo que podía pensar era, _no tengo idea de lo que eso significa._

El primer par de días había estado haciendo doble papel. Tenía que interpretar no sólo a Mark, sino también a su hermano gemelo, James, quien estaba en el hospital después de haber sido diagnosticado con cáncer. El personaje de Sherlock era el doctor de James y también su vecino, y su primer encuentro con Mark toma lugar mientras James está en cirugía. John miró el calendario una vez más. Tres días faltantes para La Escena. Esta escena en la lectura completa, aun cuando todos solamente estaban marcando sus lineas, sin estar actuando realmente, había hecho que muchos de los del personal intercambiaran miradas de preocupación. Sentía que todos dudaban su habilidad para interpretar esta escena, en la que Mark llega al apartamento de su hermano y encuentra que se acaba de suicidar para no enfrentar una muerte lenta debido al cáncer. Esta era la escena de la que todo el argumento partía. Era lo que empujaba al amigable, abierto Mark a un lugar oscuro y que forzaba al extraño Benjamin a tomar un papel involuntariamente de consuelo. Era lo que conducía a la demanda de negligencia y al drama familiar de la familia de Mark y al comportamiento auto-destructivo de Benjamin y a todo lo que acontecía.

Esta escena. Eso era por lo que le estaban pagando. Esta escena tenía que tener peso emocional, tenía que sentirse real. No podía ser ni sobre actuada ni sobre estimada. El diálogo era mínimo. Tendría que hacer todo el proceso por su cuenta, con su cara y su cuerpo y todas las herramientas de las que disponía como actor. Herramientas que no había tenido mucho caso utilizar en los últimos diez años de su carrera comercial.

Esta era la escena por la que había esperado toda su vida. Y tenía que arreglárselas con estar dentro de la filmación por tan sólo tres días.

Se detuvieron en el hospital donde serían filmadas las escenas del día. La primera escena del día era la primera escena del film. Mark y Benjamin conociéndose en la sala de espera, extraños, mientras James, el personaje que los unía, estaba en cirugía.

John salió del auto y fue acarreado al trailer de maquillaje por uno de los asistentes del productor. Sherlock ya estaba ahí leyendo su Kindle mientras los artistas de maquillaje trabajaban en él. John se sentó en la otra silla, determinado a empezar el día con el pie derecho. Habían sido cordiales en la lectura, pero no más que eso. Y después se habían separado para una semana de ensayos aislados.

“Buenos días,” dijo, sonriendo brillantemente.

Sherlock lo miró rápidamente, de arriba a abajo. “No dormiste.”

No se molestó en preguntar cómo es que sabía eso. “Siempre tengo problemas durmiendo la noche antes del primer día de grabación.”

“La ansiedad es contraproducente para una buena interpretación. Hace que el actor sea indulgente en su instintos más obvios y rechazar elecciones más sutiles.”

“Bueno, si fueras tan amable de decirme dónde está el botón de apagado para mi ansiedad, entonces la apagaría.”

Sherlock lo miró de forma cortante y regresó a su libro. John se sentó calladamente mientras le aplicaban su maquillaje. La mujer que trabajaba en él lo examinó por los ojos cansados pero no hizo comentario alguno. John la miró trabajar en el espejo, sintiendo el familiar hundimiento al contemplar su envejecida mirada. _¿Cuánto falta para que me den papeles de Papá?_ se preguntó.

Para cuando él y Sherlock estaban maquillados y con su vestuario ya en el set, el equipo tenía listo el set y la iluminación. Sus dobles sentados en el sofá donde empezarían la escena. Las cámaras listas para grabar lo principal.

“¡Ensayo!” que en realidad solo era un repaso para verificar que todo estaba listo.

John se sentó en su lado del sillón, mentalmente transformándose en Mark, el personaje que había pasado la mayor parte de la semana pasada cimentando en su mente. Caminaron por la escena, marcando el diálogo, poniéndose en sus lugares.

Y entonces era hora. La primer fotografía de la película. Ang gritó ‘acción,’ y todo comenzaba.

Les tomó tres horas filmar la escena. Ang grabó tres ángulos principales diferentes. El último ángulo, con una cámara móvil; tenían que hacer la conversación completa en una toma. Ang gritó ‘corte,’ y todos aplaudieron. John respiró profundamente, surgiendo la adrenalina. Le sonrió a Sherlock. “Eso se sintió genial,” le dijo.

Sherlock asintió de manera casi maquinal. “Satisfactorio.”

Clara, la primera Asistente del Director, empezó. “¡Reseteo para la cobertura con Benjamin!” John se levantó para que pudieran colocar la cámara en dónde él se había sentado. Se movió hacia una de las sillas plegables cerca de los monitores.

“Lo apoyaré con las lineas,” le dijo a Ang. El director volteó, lo contemplo durante un momento en silencio, después asintió y se movió hacia Clara.

“Te conseguiré una silla,” dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo.

Sherlock se levantó y caminó un poco alrededor, estirando sus piernas mientras el equipo reseteaba las luces. Sally, su asistente personal, le trajo una taza de té y se detuvieron a un lado, en conferencia. La asistente del director llamó a sus lugares y Sherlock caminó fuera de la cámara. Lo grabaron entrando al cuarto un par de veces, entonces tomó asiento en el sofá. 

John se sentó en una silla junto a la cámara, en lo más parecido a su posición de la toma principal. Sherlock lo miró con una mueca y dijo. “Oh, ¿me ayudarás con las lineas?”

“Sí, por supuesto. Es una escena importante.”

Sherlock parecía un poco sorprendido por ello. “Ah. Bueno -Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.”

“El placer es mío.”

Repitieron la escena durante cinco tomas. Las cámaras se posicionaban y lo volvían a hacer, cuatro tomas esta vez, hasta que Ang estuvo satisfecho. “¡Reseteo para cubrir la parte de Mark!” llamó la asistente del director, y el equipo se puso en acción una vez más.

John se sentó para que le dieran un retoque a su maquillaje. Harry le trajo un café y la mitad de un sandwich. “Se quedará,” murmuró. John miró detrás de ella a donde Sherlock estaba sentado en una silla de dirección, hablando al teléfono.

 

“Huh. Supongo que después de que yo lo hice, se vería muy arrogante que él no lo hiciera.”

Harry negó con la cabeza. “No lo entiendes. Él no hace eso. Justo estaba hablando con Sally. Dice que él nunca recita las lineas con nadie. Incluso cuando se lo han pedido.”

“Ahora me siento especial.” John suspiró. “Me pregunto si se pondrá de mal humor cuando terminemos esta escena. No se le necesitará mucho durante los próximos dos días. Sé de muchos actores que se quejarían de que se pudo haber movido esta escena para que no tuvieran que filmar una y tener que enfriar su ritmo.”

“No creo que lo haga. Tomando en cuenta lo que he escuchado.”

“¿Qué has oído?”

“¿Sabías que ni siquiera puso alguna estipulación en su contrato? ¿Ninguna?”

“¿De verdad? ¿Nada?” John pensó que él era bastante accesible, pero aún él había puesto algunas demandas en el contrato, una de ellas tenía que ver con que Harry fuera su asistente personal en el set. Las otras tenían que ver con requerimientos base que él tenía sobre acomodaciones y cosas así. Nada extraordinario, pero estaban en sus contratos.

“Tiene esta reputación de diva, pero sólo demanda cosas del proceso creativo. No le importa lo lindo que sea su trailer o que marca de agua embotellada le traigan. Sally dice que todo lo que le importa es el trabajo. ¿Cómo lo dijo? El resto es sólo transporte.”

John suspiró. “Admito que pensé que sería una prima dona. Ya sabes. Hacer un escándalo si no le traían la marca correcta de yogurt orgánico o algo así. ”

“Parece que todo lo contrario.”

“Bueno, eso es genial. Justo cuando pensé que no podía volverse _más_ intimidante.”

_________________________________________

Después de que se dio tiempo para almorzar, Sherlock empacó su guión y sus notas y se preparó para salir. “¡Sherlock!” llamó John, apresurándose.

 _Oh, cielos, ¿Ahora qué?_ “¿Sí?” 

“Sólo quería darte las gracias por haberte quedado para mi cobertura.”

Sherlock enderezó los hombros. No podía decir exactamente porqué había escogido hacerlo. John lo había hecho por él, pero no era el primer actor que había hecho ese gesto y no le habían inspirado reciprocidad. “Espero que haya servido de apoyo.”

“Definitivamente, lo fue. Me sentí muy bien acerca de esta escena, ¿y tú?”

Dios, el hombre era como un cachorro, esperando a que acariciaran su estómago. Pero de hecho, Sherlock si se sentía bien con la escena. Sentía apenas el menor comienzo del optimismo de que su película no se estropearía por la pésima actuación de este hombre después de todo. El sólo podía controlar su propia actuación. “Es algo sobre lo que comenzar,” dijo.

John se desinfló un poco. Claramente eso no era el comentario por el que había estado esperando. “Bueno - supongo que no te veré durante algunos días.”

“Probablemente no,” Sherlock estaría filmando algunas escenas en las que sólo salía Benjamín, pero dentro de todo, estaría a la espera hasta el suicidio de James.

“Yo tendré que hacer doble papel. ¿Ya viste al actor que contrataron para mi doble y el de James? Es genial, realmente se parece. Justo como yo. Digo, desde atrás.”

“No esperaría menos. Buenas tardes, John.” Asintió, terminando la conversación, giró y se fue. Sally lo siguió, haciendo ruiditos de disgusto bajo el aliento. “¿Algo que quieras compartir, Sally?”

“Sabes, podrías ser más agradable con el chico.”

“Nunca me ha concernido con el nivel de amabilidad de mi parte y esta es la primera vez que lo has señalado. ¿Todavía cultivas tu pequeño flechazo, verdad?”

“Ese no es el punto. Deja de presionarlo tanto.”

“¿Porqué debería de hacerlo?”

“Esa escena fue genial y tú lo sabes. Sólo que no puedes admitirlo.”

“Cualquiera puede hacerlo bien en una escena como esa. Extraños que se conocen, hostilidad instantánea, un punto en común de preocupación. Es como una escena de la escuela. Nada de lo que hizo me puede hacer revisar mis anteriores juicios sobre su habilidad.”

“Sherlock, lo juro…”

“Sally,” dijo, cansado de la conversación. “¿Podrías traerme ese guión que mando Terrence? Gracias. Estaré en mi Trailer.” Ella le respondió con una mirada de -esto no es el final- y se encamino a buscar u auto de regreso al hotel. Sherlock caminó el resto del tramo de regreso a su trailer, su silencio llenándolo de calma. 

Suspiró, se sacó los zapatos y se sentó en el agradablemente cómodo sillón hasta que lo necesitarán de nuevo.

_______________________________

 

Sally regresó con comida como a las diez. El día dos de grabación y Sherlock estaba impaciente. Estaba ansioso por meterse de lleno en la historia, su relación con Mark, su crisis de confianza, su caso de negligencia. Por ahora, estaba estudiando el libreto, caminando alrededor de su cuarto de hotel, tratando de alcanzar un ritmo, mientras caminaba. “The traje algo de tofu de ajo,” dijo, dejando las bolsas junto a la mesa de café.

“No tengo hambre,” dijo, distraído. “¿Dónde has estado todo el día?”

“Fui al set a mirar la filmación.” Puso sus manos en su cintura. “Sherlock, de verdad deberías ver lo que está pasando por allá.”

Eso capturó su atención. “¿Porqué? ¿Tan malo es? Oh cielos, ¿no estará haciendo lo del gemelo malvado, o si?”

“Es sólo…” Ella sacudió su cabeza. “Debería conseguirte las tomas diarias. Necesitas verlo. Lo que está haciendo.”

“¿Qué está haciendo?”

“Juraría, si no lo supiera, creería que han encontrado a dos actores diferentes que resulta que se parecen increíblemente para interpretar a Mark y a James. Él es - es impresionante. No puedo ni siquiera. Todo mundo está hablando de ello.”

“Claro que están impresionados. Les pagan para que se impresionen.”

“No, no lo hacen, y lo sabes. Los equipos de grabación han visto y oído de todo, son lo opuesto a fácilmente impresionables. Es como…” Sally buscó las palabras. “Cuando interpreta a James, es casi el mismo, pero no así. Lo suficientemente diferente para que sea obvio. Y transmite tan bien el amor y la cercanía entre los hermanos, que de verdad puedes sentirlo.”

“Sally, me sorprendes. No pensé que serías tan… cursi.”

“También serías cursi si de hecho vieras como está actuando tu co-estrella. Y lo digo enserio, actuar. Este hombre puede _actuar._ No sé porqué ha hecho películas comerciales durante diez años pero ha estado escondiendo su luz dentro de una jodida caverna.”

“De acuerdo, ¡ya te entendí!”

“Pero no me crees.”

“Sally, me niego a creer que _John Watson_ haya estado ocultando algún tipo de espectacular regalo dramático por alguna razón no aparente mientras parecía contento con actuar en insípidas películas románticas. Desafía a toda la lógica.”

“Mañana hará la gran escena. ¿vendrás a verlo?”

“¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Sé cómo la interpretará. Será un montón de mucha emoción de pasarela y llantos y berrinches y un clip de Oscar muy conveniente. Será obvio y será accesible. Impresionará a media América y no hará que nadie lo sienta realmente. Ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿cierto? Comunicar el sentimiento, pero no demasiado. Es todo una caricatura y así es como él será.”

“Ven a verlo. Quiero que lo veas. Sabes que puedo hacer tu vida miserable.”

Sherlock suspiró. Nunca vería el final de esto si no lo hacía. “De acuerdo, iré. ¿Satisfecha?”

“Sí. Mucho. Ahora come algo de tofu. ¿Por favor? Creo que otra vez empiezo a ver tus costillas.”

_________________________

La Gran Escena, como el reparto y el equipo insistían en llamarla, era técnicamente grabada en un set. Un edificio de oficinas que estaban usando como la firma legal de Mark que tenía una suite vacía que habían acomodado para que fuera el apartamento de James, cuando el gerente de locaciones no había encontrado una real que acomodara. La ventaja era cosa de espacio. La oficina vacía no tenía las paredes limitantes de un apartamento real, así que las cámaras tenían lugar para moverse. La otra ventaja del gran espacio resultó clara en cuanto Sherlock entró al set. Parecía que todos los de reparto y los de equipo querían ver la escena, aunque fueran o no necesarios ese día. Se escondió en la parte trasera del cuarto, sin querer que John supiera que estaba ahí.

Cuidadosamente se acomodó cerca de los monitores, manteniéndose fuera de vista. John y Ang estaban en el set con el doble que estaba haciéndola de James por el momento. Sherlock se quedó quieto y trató de no estorbar, sin querer llamar atención hacia él. Ang se estaba apartando hacia su silla cerca de la cámara. El director de fotografía moviéndose a posición y claramente John se estaba preparando para interpretar la escena.

Todo mundo se estaba quedando callado, quedándose quietos. Clara pidió más silencio. John se posicionó fuera de la puerta del cuarto. Se filmaría mientras entraba, y después todo dependía de él.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar, una oleada de nerviosismo asentándose en su estómago. Ang dijo acción. Las cámaras se pusieron en marcha. John entró al cuarto y vio el cuerpo del hermano de Mark, una horrible salpicadura de sangre en la pared, la pistola seguía en su mano.

Sherlock esperó. Esperó los llantos, las exclamaciones, las maldiciones hacia el cielo. Por las lágrimas, por el balbuceo, por las groserías y la histeria predecible.

Y todo lo que escuchó fue silencio. Podrías haber escuchado la caída de un botón. Estaba tan silencioso que podía escucharse el motor de la cámara. Miró los monitores.

Mark caminaba hacia adelante, más o menos calmado, pero había un ligero inter en sus pasos que no era obvio. Tomó el arma de la mano James, dio un paso atrás y la descargó con movimientos rápidos, seguros. Dejó el arma y cartucho en suelo. Caminó. Dos pasos, pausa. Dos pasos, pausa. Sus ojos iban y venían de la cara arruinada de James.

La realización cayó sobre Sherlock de que John no tomaría el clip del Oscar. No estaba hablando. No estaba gimoteando. Sherlock miró como se desarrollaba la escena y vio algo para lo que no tenía palabras con qué describir. Era el pálido, frío shock del desenredo del mundo de un hombre. Se le mostraba en pequeños, rápidos gestos y los fugaces vistazos de expresiones de un actor que claramente estaba en control, mientras daba la impresión de que se estaba consumiendo en emociones. Era totalmente, quebradamente real, y por unos momentos, Sherlock olvido que estaba viendo una actuación. Cuando finalmente Mark empezó a derrumbarse y llegaron las lágrimas, fue bien ganado, y era horrible. Escuchó a las personas detrás de él sollozar. 

Siguió durante un par de minutos. Había pocas lineas de diálogo, muy pocas. John improvisó algunas más. Sherlock miró los monitores, con la emoción surgiendo en su pecho. 

_Esta película será como el estallido de una bomba._

Ang finalmente llamó a corte. Toda la asamblea irrumpió en aplausos espontáneos. John se enderezó, dejando atrás la manta de Mark, y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Sherlock miró alrededor buscando a Sally, captó su mirada y se acercó a ella. “¿Y bueno?” dijo, con las cejas levantadas. Sherlock no iba a darle la satisfacción.

“Quiero ver sus grabaciones de los últimos dos días. ¿Puedes conseguirlas?”

“Dame un par de horas.”

“Bien.” Miró hacia donde estaban John y Ang de nuevo en una profunda conferencia. “Me iré antes de que me vea.”

“¿No te lo dije? ¿ _Viste_ eso?”

“Lo vi.”

“¿Y?”

Sherlock suspiró. “Consígueme las grabaciones. Por favor, Sally.” Salió caminando y buscó su auto. Estarían grabando esa escena durante un rato pero no podría ver más. Temía que si lo hacía, descubriría aquello que ya sospechaba: que John Watson podría ser mejor actor de lo que él era.

_____________________________________________

 

Mirando las capturas diarias del trabajo de John en los días pasados, como Mark y como James, Sherlock experimentó una extraña cascada de emociones. La primera era impresión ante lo que estaba viendo, junto con la aguda exaltación al ver que la habilidad a la que había dedicado su vida se practicaba de manera tan subestimado talento. La segunda era envidia de que no podía decir como rayos lo estaba haciendo. La tercera era alivio, de que la actuación de John no echaría a perder la película.

La cuarta era furia.

 

Iría. Ahora mismo. No le importaba que fueran pasadas las diez de la noche y que fuer aun poco tarde para una visita social. Iría a ver al hombre y hablaría con él u le preguntaría cómo era posible. Exigiría respuestas. Las obtendrías. Se levantó y se puso el abrigo, avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de sopetón.

John Watson estaba parado en la entrada, su mano levantada para tocar la puerta. Su mandíbula rígida y ojos que echaban chispas. “¡John!” dijo Sherlock, por falta de algo mejor.

John paso de lado y entró. Sherlock se regresó dentro del apartamento, un poco en espasmo ya que su misión había sido saboteada. “Sé que piensas que soy un inútil,” dijo John, sin preámbulo, con las manos en la cintura. “Sé que no tienes más que desprecio por mi y por mi carrera. Pero ¿qué ganas con ver mis filmaciones diarias? No te es suficiente que claramente no tienes confianza en mi, ¿ahora vas a supervisar mi trabajo? Te pasas de listo, Sherlock Holmes. Te he admirado, sabes. Toda mi carrera. Pensé que eras fantástico, jodidamente brillante. Nadie más puede hacer lo que tú haces. La oportunidad de trabajar contigo hizo que quisiera esta película aún más. Escuché que no pensabas que nadie fuera tan bueno como tú, pero pensé, seguro no es tan malo. Bueno, me equivoqué- ¡Eres _peor_!”

“¿Yo me pasó de listo?” dijo Sherlock, “¿ _Yo_? ¿Qué hay de ti, John Watson? Me dejaste parlotear sobre tu carrera y tus interpretaciones, y todo el tiempo lo supiste. Sabías lo que puedes hacer, y apenas hablaste en tu defensa. ¡Sólo me dejaste seguir pensando que eras uno del montón sin talento cuando sabías jodidamente mejor!”

John dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. “¿Qué, qué?”

“La escena que filmaste hoy. La escena de la que todos han temido.”

Los ojos de John se abrieron. “¿Estabas ahí? ¿La viste?”

“Estuve ahí. No sé lo que vi. Por eso pedí tus grabaciones, porque necesito entenderlo. Necesito _entenderte._ ” 

“No tengo idea de qué es lo que me estás diciendo ahora mismo.”

“Estoy diciendo que lo que te vi hacer hoy fue una de las más finas piezas de actuación que he visto en mi vida, y he visto unas jodidas actuaciones de primera a lo largo de los años, John. Así que ahora dime cómo es posible que has sido capaz de ese tipo de actuación todo el tiempo, y dejaste que el mundo pensara -dejaste que _yo_ pensara- que eras sólo uno de relleno que trabajaba por un cheque.”

John levantó su mano. “Piensas que fui bueno hoy, sólo para dejarlo claro.”

“¿Bueno? _¿Bueno?_ Cielo santo. Sabes lo que hiciste. Estabas ahí.”

“De acuerdo, piensas que fui bueno, y -¿estás _molesto_?- ¡Pensé que estarías aliviado!”

“Estoy aliviado. Aliviado e impresionado y ciegamente envidioso y definitivamente molesto.”

“¿Cómo funciona eso realmente? ¿Te molesta que de hecho _puedo_ actuar fuera de un trozo de papel?”

“¡No aprecio que se me tome el pelo!”

Watson sacudió su cabeza. “Oh, claro. Porqué yo y mi carrera son todo por _ti._ ”

“No, gran pedazo de idiota, no es acerca de mi. Es acerca _de lo que hacemos._ ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hundirte en estas películas de basura del sótano y dejar que tus habilidades se atrofiaran, sin usarse y sin apreciarse? Le has negado al mundo las interpretaciones que le pudiste haber dado, le has negado al resto de nosotros la oportunidad de compartir escena contigo, ¡te has negado _a ti mismo_ la oportunidad de estirarte y explorar lo que eres como artista! ¿Sabes cuantos actores trabajan toda su carrera para poder hacer lo que parece que haces de forma natural? Escupes en el rostro de cada uno de ellos, incluyéndome, cuando no haces todo en tu poder par usar tus talentos efectivamente. Es un insulto. Es _ofensivo._ ” 

“Oh, ahora te he _ofendido_ con mi carrera. Cada vez se pone mejor.”

“¿Qué fue, John? ¿Fue flojera? ¿Tomar guiones fáciles para no tener que trabajar duro? ¿Actuar con incompetentes para ser siempre el mejor actor del cuarto?”

John lo allanó, su cara rígida con furia. “Cállate, ricachón privilegiado. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.”

“Entonces _explícamelo_.”

Suspiró y pasó una mano por su ya alborotado cabello. “De acuerdo, sí. Puedo actuar. Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Pero no tienes idea de dónde vengo y no puedes saber qué es lo que me motiva. Eres de una familia rica, escuela privada, esas cosas. Yo no lo soy. Mis padres fueron tan pobres que mis hermanos, hermanas y yo aveces teníamos que buscar en los botes de basura para encontrar comida. Dormíamos en apartamentos medio vacíos y mirábamos a los que que nos rodeaban morir de sobredosis o gripes que se volvían neumonía. El ejército fue mi salida. Todavía estaría allá si no me hubieran disparado. No sé que fue lo que me atrajo a las clases de actuación pero ahí fue donde encontré que tenía una habilidad que podía vender. Y sólo eso era para mi, rentable. Un boleto alimenticio. Una manera en la que podía asegurarme de que nada le haría falta a mi familia, especialmente a mis padres, que no están bien. Al principio el trabajo era interesante, seguro. Quería demostrar lo que podía hacer. Pero cuando llegó el primer gran cheque, y pude comprarle una casa a mis padres con ayuda de tiempo completo y ayudar a mis sobrinos y sobrinas a la escuela y darle a mi hermana un empleo para mantenerla lejos de la botella - bueno, todo lo que importaba era asegurarme de que siguiera. Asó que tomé el primer trabajo que me ofrecían y aquellos que tenían los mejores pagos. Si piensas que he traicionado mi talento y me he vendido, entonces francamente me importa un comino. Si mi familia esta a gusto y la cuidan entonces me venderé alegremente.” Se detuvo, y tomó un gran respiro. “Casi no tomé esta película, sabes. Soderbergh me ofreció una parte en ese ensamble de Savannah donde actúa la mitad de la ciudad. El pago es mejor que en ésta. Por primera vez en mi carrera, escogí el material sobre el cheque, y no fue fácil. Estuvo muy cerca. ¿Sabes que me hizo decidir? Tú. Sabía que tú estabas comprometido. Y no podía rechazar eso. Me aterrorizo totalmente tomar el riesgo pero lo hice porque trabajar con alguien como tú es algo a lo que había renunciado hace mucho tiempo. Así que no me digas que no merezco este guión o tu estimada presencia y no te _atrevas_ a decirme que te _ofendí_ con las decisiones que he tomado, que incidentalmente no son tu jodido asunto.”

Se quedó callado. Sherlock sólo se sentó y lo miró. Por un insoportable momento se quedaron quietos y mirándose el uno al otro, retando al otro a hablar primero.

“Necesitas que esta película sea un éxito,” dijo Sherlock. No era una pregunta.

“Terriblemente.”

“Igual que yo.” Levantó su barbilla y enderezó sus hombros. “¿Entonces, nos ponemos a trabajar?”

“Oh, Dios, sí.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Grabando Película: Segunda Semana._

“Buenos días,” dijo Harry, reunirse con Sally a la mesa de café para el staff se había vuelto su hábito. 

“¿Todo bien?”

“Todo bien. ¿Has visto a los Gemelos Fantásticos? John se fue sin mi esta mañana.”

“Están por allá,” dijo Sally, indicando con la cabeza hacia su derecha.

Harry volteó y vio a Sherlock y a John parados bajo un árbol donde se filmaría la primera escena del día, con las cabezas juntas, en una intensa conferencia. Esa era más o menos su pose habitual estos días. Dos semanas de grabación y todo mundo se preguntaba lo que había ocurrido. Habían comenzado a filmar guardando distancia entre ellos, Sherlock extraño y remoto como siempre, y de la noche a la mañana se habían convertido de repente en algo inseparable. Pasaban todas las tardes repasando sus lineas y hablando de personajes y lo que sea que hicieran los actores cuando estaban grabando, y ahora era un procedimiento estándar que se cubrieran lineas el uno al otro durante las tomas extras. Sus camiones y camerinos se quedaban vacíos y sin usar la mayor parte del tiempo. Si uno de ellos estaba en el set, ambos estaban en el set.

Mientras Harry los miraba, John se asomó y la vio. Levantó una mano al saludarla. Ella asintió, y él regresó su atención a lo que fuera de lo que estuviera platicando con Sherlock. “Están corriendo los rumores,” murmuró Sally.

“¿Acerca de qué?”

“Ya sabes. De ellos. Habrá muchas voces.”

Harry se burló. “Nunca hay otra cosa. De todas formas, John es hetero, la mayoría de las veces.”

“¿Entonces Sarah Sawyer no era la novia de pose?” dijo Sally sonriendo.

“Diré que es inmunidad diplomática y por eso no respondo esa pregunta. ¿Qué hay de Sherlock?”

“Ambos géneros lo aburren. Nunca he sabido que guste de alguien, no desde que empecé a ser su asistente personal, y de eso ya van tres años. Demonios, ¿ya ha pasado tanto tiempo?” Sally miraba a Sherlock y a John. “De nuevo, nunca he visto que pase tanto tiempo con alguien de manera voluntaria, hombre o mujer, y parece que de hecho se la pasa bien.”

Clara, la primera asistente del director, se les acercó. Harry se enderezó apenas un poco. “¿Qué tal Clara?” dijo. _Demonios, no tienes que sonar tan emocionada._

Clara sonrió. “Buenos días, Harry. ¿Han visto a Anderson?”

“Todavía no, ¿porqué?”

“Hoy traerá a la guionista al set. Por fin se pondrán de acuerdo en como jolines se llamará esta película.”

“Huh. Justo cuando me acostumbraba a ‘Película de lo Gay sin Nombre,’” dijo Harry. Sally rompió en carcajadas.

Clara las regañó con la mirada. “Sé que eso circula por el ser, pero no dejes que Ang te escuche. Se pondrá irritable.”

“Oh, no lo haré. Pero tener un título decente será un alivio. Será algo que puedas escribir en las pizarras.”

“¿Qué tal la Guerra de las Hortensias?” dijo Sally, sonriendo.

Clara giró los ojos. “Jodidas hortensias. Si nunca vuelvo a ver otra hortensia en mi vida será lo mejor. ¿Saben todo lo que tienen que hacer los chicos de diseño para conseguir suficientes hortensias por aquí en Marzo? No es como si estuviéramos en la temporada de flores inmensas. Anderson lo molesta con lo que están costando pero es una insistencia de Ang. Es un símbolo del guión, las quiere en el fondo, en algún lugar en cada set. Aveces se les meten esas ideas y no hay cómo cambiarlas. Le digo que nadie va a notar las jodidas hortensias pero no, es importante, es un símbolo del delicado y hermoso amor entre Benjamín y Mark y de la fragilidad de la vida y todo eso.”

Harry asintió con simpatía. “Cuando John estaba grabando, ‘Una Alocada Navidad’ en el viñedo de Marta, el director insistió que nadie usara el color azul más que John. No tenía sentido, nadie jamás lo notó, y por lo que sé nunca dio una razón de porqué, pero era su _cosa._ Era como si pensara que si hacía algo absurdo y pretensioso entonces se convertiría de repente en el siguiente Aronofsky.”

“Ang no necesita ayuda para conseguir su propio estatus,” dijo Clara, “Es sólo que no es el sueño de nadie trabajar como cazador de hortensias por todo Ontario.”

“Oh, aquí llega Anderson,” dijo Sally, enderezándose un poco. “Ella debe ser la guionista que viene con él.”

Harry observó a Anderson, el productor de linea, acercarse con una mujer. Era pequeña y delgada, con ojos brillantes y una expresión emocionada. “Hola Sally,” dijo Anderson, con el indicio de una sonrisa en su habitual mueca de desdén. _Ah, eso es interesante,_ pensó Harry. Después se puso todo serio de nuevo. “Clara, ella es Molly Hooper, nuestra guionista. Molly, ella es Clara Denbrough, la primer asistente del director.”

“Un gusto conocerlas,” dijo Molly, estrechando su mano con una gran sonrisa.

“Igualmente.”

“¿Pueden cuidarla por un rato? ¿Presentarle a los demás? Ang está en conferencia con Jim y tengo que encargarme de los extras para el funeral.”

“Claro.”

“Gracias,” dijo Anderson. Le mandó a Sally otra sonrisa tímida y se alejó.

Molly estaba tan emocionada que Harry temía que se saldría vibrando de si misma. “Molly bienvenida al set. Los escritores no siempre están de acuerdo con ellos.”

“Todos han sido realmente amables. Es sólo que estoy emocionada por poder estar aquí y ver que todo está pasando.” Seguía mirando hacia donde estaban Sherlock y John de pie, esperando por la escena.

Harry sonrió. “¿Te gustaría conocer a Sherlock y a John?”

Molly asintió, sonriendo. “Me encantaría.”

“Los traeré. Espera aquí.” Harry trotó a través del estacionamiento hacia el árbol donde estaban los actores principales, ambos ganándose sus muy generosos salarios mirando al espacio.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó John, viendo que se acercaba. 

“Llegó la guionista. Le gustaría conocerlos, ya saben, si no están muy ocupados.”

Sherlock la miró con La Ceja levantada. “Tu asistente personal es terriblemente presumida, John. Debes despedirla.”

John suspiró dramáticamente. “Es de la familia. Así que tengo que sufrir en silencio.”

“Oh, claro, son comiquísimos, ustedes dos. Vamos. Pónganse su cara de ‘Lindos Actores,’ especialmente _tú,_ ” dijo, apuntando a Sherlock.

“Yo siempre soy amable. Soy el alma de la amabilidad y la cordialidad y todas las cosas admirables. Lo sé porque lo dijeron en la revista Empire.”

La siguieron de regreso a donde Molly esperaba con Sally. Harry sonrió mientras se acercaban. Si esto fuera una caricatura, Molly tendría enormes corazones brillantes en lugar de ojos mientras miraba a Sherlock.

“Ella es Molly Hooper. Molly, él es John Watson y Sherlock Holmes.” Molly apenas miró a John mientras estrechaba su mano, su atención más bien fija en Sherlock. John intercambió una mirada con Harry.

“Rayos, es increíble el conocerte,” dijo Molly. “Soy una gran admiradora.”

Sherlock logró proyectar lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa encantadora. “Gracias. Estamos muy emocionados por tu guión.”

Molly pareció recuperar la compostura y recordar su papel en el set. O era una admiradora en busca de un autógrafo, era la guionista. "Gracias,"dijo. "Me alegró haberlo podido vender, y después tener a este director y especialmente a ustedes dos estelarizando. Todavía pienso que voy a despertar."

“¿Es tu primer guión?” preguntó John.

“No el primero que he escrito, pero definitivamente es el primero que he vendido,” dijo Molly, sonriendo.

Sherlock la miró de arriba abajo. “No te ganas la vida escribiendo. Eres -, eres doctora. Diría.. ¿patóloga forense? Vives sola, escribes como una salida creativa y alivio para el estrés. Tienes dos perros. De la misma raza, algo pequeño. También sueles correr, pero sueles hacerlo cuando está oscuro, es más fresco.”

“No le prestes atención,” dijo John, mirando el asombro de Molly. “Usualmente no dejamos que salga de su cuarto cuando hay gente normal alrededor.”

“Pero eso fue…”

“¿Qué tal lo hice?” preguntó Sherlock.

“¡Justo en el blanco! ¡En todo! ¿Cómo..?”

“Oh, por favor no le preguntes cómo lo supo,” interrumpió Sally. “Porque te dirá, a gran detalle, más de lo que quieres.”

“Además, no piensas que John sea lo correcto para este papel,” siguió Sherlock, como si Sally no hubiera hablado.

Molly enrojeció y miró a John, quien no parecía impresionado. “Oh, eso no es verdad, yo.. estoy segura de que eres el correcto,” añadió rápidamente.

“Está bien,” dijo John. “No serías la primera en dudarlo. La mitad de la ciudad está esperando que lo arruine. Sherlock tampoco estaba del todo convencido, ¿verdad?” dijo, tocándolo con el codo.

“Es cierto. Temo decir que permití que nociones preconcebidas interfirieran con mis observaciones. Pero puedo asegurarte ahora mismo que muchas personas se tragarán sus palabras.” Harry miró a su hermano, que parecía un poco incómodo, con sus orejas enrojecidas y las comisuras de sus labios moviéndose ante el halago.

“Sé que tenías a Sherlock en mente para interpretar a Benjamín. ¿A quién te imaginabas para el papel de Mark?” preguntó Sally.

“Pensé tal vez en ¿Jeremy Renner?” dijo Molly, sonando un poco insegura, como si eso rompiera alguna clase de etiqueta.

John asintió. “Oh, bien marcado. Hubiera sido bueno en esto.”

“La rechazó,” dijo Sherlock llanamente.

John lo miró, sorprendido. “¿De verdad? No sabía que se la hubieran ofrecido. ¿Porqué se negó?”

“La razón oficial es por conflictos de horario. Sospecho que la verdadera razón tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que su pareja me lanzó un trago en la cara en el Baile del Gobernador de hace dos años.”

Todos se rieron. “Así que, ¿ya tenemos título para esta película?” preguntó Sally.

“¡Oh! Sí, lo tenemos,” dijo Molly, alegrándose. “Lo arreglamos anoche.” Hizo una pausa para meter suspenso, una pequeña sonrisa malévola en su cara mientras todos esperaban sin respirar. “La película se llamará _Para un Extraño._ ”

“Hmm,” dijo Sherlock, pensativamente. “Me gusta. Es -evocador.”

“¿De Walt Whitman?” dijo John, sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Molly se hizo más grande. “¡Sí! ¿Conoces el poema?”

John asintió. “ _Extraño pasante, no sabes con cuánto anhelo te he esperado, Seguro eres tú al que estaba buscando._ ”

“Es uno de mis favoritos. Parece apropiado. Adoro la última linea.”  
“He de ver que no vuelva a perderte,” recitó John, calladamente. Sherlock lo miraba, con la ceja levantada. “¿Qué? ¡Me gusta la poesía!”

“Estás lleno de sorpresas, John.”

“Sólo porque probablemente no podrías diferenciar a Elliot de Robert Frost. Un estudio de literatura y poesía es un recurso valioso para un actor. Y no me vengas con la vieja historia de que ‘todo acerca de la humanidad se encuentra en los trabajos de Shakespeare’ porque es basura.”

“No tenía intención de decirte algo tan -absurdo,” dijo Sherlock, casi insultado de lo sugerido.

“¿Siempre son así?” Preguntó Molly, inclinándose hacia Harry.

“Últimamente, sí.”

“¿Entonces creo que se conocen desde hace mucho?” les preguntó Molly.

Ambos la miraron de manera impasiva. “No realmente,” dijo John.

“Nos conocimos en la primera lectura del guión,” dijo Sherlock.

“¿De verdad? Porque pareciera que han sido compañeros desde hace años.”

Intercambiaron una mirada, con pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios. “Aveces seguro se _siente_ como si fueran años.” Gruñó John, pero sus ojos brillaban.

Clara trotó hacia ellos. “Es hora, chicos.”

“Esa es nuestra llamada,” dijo John. “Fue encantador conocerte, Molly. Estoy seguro de que tendremos tiempo para hablar después. Sherlock y yo tenemos ambos cosas que queremos discutir contigo acerca de los personajes, y algunas lineas para las que tenemos algunas idas.”

Molly asintió. “Lo ansío de veras.”

Se encaminaron hacia el set. “Viniste en un día emocionante,” dijo Harry.

“¿Ah sí?”

“Van a grabar la escena del parque hoy. El primer beso de Mark y Benjamin.”

Molly brincó un poco, como un chiquillo. “Oh, ¡Esperaba poder ver esa mientras andaba por aquí!”

“¿Qué se siente?” Preguntó Harry. “Ver a los personajes que creaste tomar vida, ¿justo frente a ti?” Harry nunca había escrito nada en su vida. Su exposición ante las artes era estrictamente a través de John. Pero imaginaba que debía ser algo, haber inventado a una persona desde cero y después ver como un actor hacía que esa persona hablara y caminara y respirara.

Molly sonrió, sus ojos un poco húmedos. “No puedo ni empezar a describirlo.” 

\------------------

 

John estaba nervioso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había puesto nervioso antes de una escena de beso. Había hecho tantas de ellas, que había perdido la cuenta. Se había besado con lo que parecía la mitad de las mujeres de Hollywood. Sin importar las atrevidas preguntas que le pudieran lanzar los reporteros durante las giras, no era sexy. Era algo que tenías que repetir una docena de veces desde cinco o seis ángulos, sin mencionar que tendrías que besar a alguien de quien podrías o no sentirte atraído y que habría una gigante horda de personal sudoroso poniendo atención.

Pero esto era diferente. No sabía porqué, pero lo era. No era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre. Nunca lo había hecho para un papel, pero había besado a algunos en la vida real.

Ninguno como Sherlock. Sherlock era un contra ejemplo andante. Era un actor brillante a quien no le importaba estar consciente de sus emociones o las motivaciones del personaje. Era un genio de intelecto que no sabía quien era el primer ministro. 

Despreciaba la inactividad pero había escogido una profesión que era en el 95% estar esperando.

Y aun más intrusivamente, para John, era un hombre imposiblemente sexy que parecía totalmente desinteresado en el sexo o en las relaciones.

A John le gustaba pensar que tenía una muy buena idea de quien era y de lo que él quería. Quería conocer a alguien especial -algún día- y asentarse y tener una familia. Esta persona especial había sido siempre, en su mente, una mujer. Pero no podía negar que Sherlock removía algo en su interior, algo que estaba determinado a ignorar. No ayudaba que Sherlock aparentemente hubiera decidido que John era la única persona en el mundo con la que podía sentirse cómodo, y la única a la que podría tratar como un ser humano en lugar de una cabeza vacía con piernas.

No estaba preocupado por el beso. Toda la idea de que “un beso en cámaras puede desatar algo fuera de ellas” era más que nada una invención del público. Los actores sabían que si algo surgía fuera de cámaras, no era por algo que hubiera pasado mientras grababan. Era por la cantidad extensa de tiempo que pasabas con tus coestelares y el equipo mientras duraba la filmación. Había escuchado de un compañero actor que a los actores no se les pagaba por actuar. Actuar, lo hacían de a gratis. Les pagaban para _esperar._ Era verdad. Horas gastadas entre tomas, sentado en la silla de tu trailer o en vestíbulos. Si eras sociable y te llevabas bien con tus coestelares, podrían crecer algunas amistades bastantes intensas. Junto con algunas que eran más que amistades.

Así como era de sorprendente, John sentía que él y Sherlock se habían vuelto, sin duda, amigos. Sally en persona lo había confirmado justo la noche anterior. Había estado empacando su mochila en el trailer cuando ella llegó tocando. “Sherlock quiere saber si llevarías ese libro del que estaban discutiendo hace rato cuando vayas a su departamento esta noche,” dijo.

“Oh. De acuerdo.” Sally sólo se le había quedado mirando. 

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Nada, es que estoy -confundida.”

“¿Porqué?”

“Ya sabes, él nunca había tenido un amigo antes. ”

 

John no sabía que decir. Estaba tan asombrado por la idea de que un hombre como Sherlock nunca hubiera tenido un amigo como de que ahora él mismo lo fuera, después de conocerlo por sólo dos semanas. “¿Qué hay de ti?”

“¿Yo? yo trabajo para él. Aguanto sus mierdas y las devuelvo cuando se lo merece. Pero no me engaño. Es sólo que no puedo ver qué es diferente acerca de ti. Muchas personas lo han intentado. A nadie le había concedido las llaves del reino, no como a ti.” 

Él se había reído, tratando de aligerar el asunto. “Tal vez es porque yo no lo intenté.”

Pero Sally se había puesto a meditar sobre esto. “Tal vez.”

 

El hecho era que él tampoco tenía amigos realmente cercanos. Estaba Sarah, pero apenas la veía más que cuando hacían toda la farsa de pareja frente a las cámaras. Ella tenía a Anthea y ahora también al bebé y su propia carrera. Harry siempre decía que la prueba para saber a quién considerabas un buen amigo era pensar que si estuvieras en un apuro a las 4 am. ¿a quién llamarías primero?

Meditó la pregunta, y fue forzado a llegar a la conclusión de que ¿ahora mismo? llamaría a Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba caracterizado como Benjamin y se veía particularmente delgado hoy. Joh se miró a si mismo. Mark se vestía agradablemente, mucho más que él mismo (pues era de los que usaban jeans con suéteres lanudos) y ahora estaba vestido en un traje y un abrigo color camello, pues se suponía que era medio día. El parque estaba preparado, los extras de fondo estaban en sus lugares. Había algunos espectadores agrupados en las bardas, mirando y sacando fotos en sus celulares. John los saludó con el brazo. Los escuchó gritar de alegría y le saludaron de regreso.

“No los alebrestes,” gruñó Sherlock, apareciendo en su hombro de la nada.

“Sólo están mirando. No hacen ningún daño.”

Sherlock hizo un gruñido vago con su nariz. “Preferiría no ser admirado, especialmente hoy.”

“¿Porqué hoy?”

“Estamos por besarnos, John. Muchas veces. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de los finos reporteros de revistas de entretenimiento amarían una foto en el set de eso.”

John no lo había pensado. “Bueno, haz que los despejen, si te hace sentir mejor.”  
“Lo que me haría feliz es ponerme a trabajar. Seguramente ya está todo listo.”

“Sigo deseando que hubiéramos ensayado esto una o dos veces.”

“¡Lo hicimos! Docenas de veces.”

“No lo del beso.” Lo que era verdad. Sherlock se había negado rotundamente a ensayar el beso con John. Su lógica era que Ang quería que este fuera el primer beso entre Benjamin y Mark, entonces también tendría que ser el suyo. Habían ensayado la discusión, el acercamiento, el resultado, todo excepto el besuqueo. 

John esperaba tener aliento fresco.

Clara empezó a despejar a todos. Molly Hooper, la muy adorable guionista, había sido instalada en una silla cerca de los monitores; estaba colocada al borde de su asiento para poder estar tan cerca de la acción como pudiera.

Sherlock entró en el set, con su celular falso en mano. Ya lo habían grabado entrando al parque, hablando por celular. Sólo esperaría la señal correcta para entrar al parque. John tomó su lugar bajo un árbol con sombra, la bahía en el fondo.

Se dijo Acción. John empezó a soltar sus lineas en su propio celular. Estas lineas serían reemplazadas por grabaciones, claro. No había manera de que un buen sonido pudiera grabarse al aire libre como este. Sherlock soltó sus parte de la conversación fuera de cámara. John empezó a moverse dejando que sus pies comunicaran los nervios de Mark, su deseo de que las cosas con Benjamin pudieran avanzar aún si tenía miedo de hacerlo. 

Y entonces Benjamin le dijo que volteara. Lo hizo y vio a Sherlock acercándose por el pasto. Benjamin acababa de decirle a Mark que jamás había tomado un riesgo en su vida y quería empezar a hacerlo, con él. John dejó que su mano cayera a su lado. Sherlock lanzó su celular al suelo. Camino justo delante de él, tomó su cara y entonces…

Entonces se volvió diferente.

En los ensayos, siempre había sido un suave movimiento. Benjamin tomaba la cara de Mark y lo besaba. La incentiva del cambio en su relación por parte de Benjamin estaba contenida en la elegancia y seguridad de ese movimiento. 

Pero esta vez, Sherlock vaciló. Tomó la cara de John en sus largas y elegantes manos, se acercó y entonces se detuvo. Se había detenido sólo por un segundo, mirando a los ojos de John como si Benjamin se estuviera asegurando de que Mark estaba de acuerdo con esto.

 _Entonces_ se acercó y lo besó.

Los labios de Sherlock eran suaves y carnosos. Sus narices se toparon un poco pero se sentía bien, de alguna manera. Era su primer beso, después de todo. un poco de incomodidad ayudaría a representarlo. John dejó que la sorpresa de Mark se viera en la rigidez de su cuerpo, su celular cayendo de sus dedos, entonces sus manos se levantaban y tomaban los brazos de Benjamin mientras regresaba el beso. Sherlock presionó y se sintió natural para John abrir la boca y lo hizo, e inmediatamente sintió la lengua de Sherlock rozar la suya. La regla para los besuqueos de película, al menos con mujeres, era que no habría lengua a menos de que hubiera discusión previa, pero ambos eran hombres. Dentro de todo, Sherlock era la excepción para lo que fuera. 

Cuando Benjamin rompió el beso y se apartó, no lo hizo tan lejos como Sherlock lo había hecho en los ensayos. Dijeron sus últimas lineas de dialogo en menos de un instante, aferrándose al último compás hasta que Ang gritó ‘corte.’ Aplausos espontáneos.

John sonrió. “¡Fantástico, amigo!”

Sherlock se veía preocupado. “Lo siento John, no sé que ocurrió.”

“¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso estuvo brillante!”

“No fue así como lo ensayamos.”

“Lo sé, pero estuvo mejor, eso creo. Vamos, vayamos a ver la repetición.” Se encaminaron hacia los monitores, a donde Ang estaba enfilando la grabación. La miraron reproducir y John asintió. “Sí. Definitivamente es mejor. Más realista.”

Sherlock todavía parecía incómodo. “Si tú lo dices. ¿Te importa si lo cambio de vuelta para la siguiente toma?”

John quería decirle que no, que lo que había hecho en esa toma había sido una mejora, pero no era su trabajo decidir las elecciones actorales de Sherlock. “Adelante,” le dijo. “Estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase.”

____________

 

John empujo con el hombro la puerta del departamento que el estudio le había rentado a Sherlock para dejarla abierta, balanceando una gran bolsa de comida China en uno de sus codos, su otra mano ocupada con una bolsa de agua tónica y limones. Su propio apartamento estaba directamente cruzando el pasillo, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo dentro últimamente. “Oye, Sherlock, ¿Podrías darme una mano con esto?”

“Estoy ocupado.”

“Oh, que mal por ti,” gruñó. Trastabilló dentro, cerró y aseguró la puerta y reposicionó las bolsas para encaminarse a la cocina. Sherlock estaba sentado en el sofá, sus manos juntas bajo su nariz, haciendo absolutamente nada, hasta donde John alcanzaba a ver. “¡Oh claro que lo estás! ¡Veo lo jodidamente ocupado que estás!”

“Estoy pensando.”

“¿Y eres incapaz de cargar empaques de comida china y pensar al mismo tiempo?”

Abruptamente, Sherlock se puso de pie. “ Estaba pensando en la escena de hoy.”

“¿Cuál de ellas? Hoy filmamos tres escenas.”

“Sabes cual. El beso.”

“¿Qué hay con ella?”

“Ang me dijo que su favorita había sido la primera toma. La que tiene mi -aberración.”

“¿Así es como lo llamarás?”

“Fue una desviación de mi plan. Si, la llamaría una aberración.”

“Tú y tus planes. No puedes tener planeados cada uno de los pestañeos de tus ojos, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock se enderezó, luciendo algo aturdido ante la sugerencia. “¿Y porqué no?”

John hizo una mueca. “Pero… ¿Acaso eso es lo que _haces_?”

“John, todo lo que me has visto hacer frente a una cámara ha sido planeado y meticulosamente investigado para aproximar la mayor autenticidad. Cada meneo de mi cabeza, cada gesto manual, cada entonación en el discurso está precisamente calculado para efectos del máximo realismo dramático. De seguro lo has observado.”

“He observado que eres muy consistente entre cada toma.”

“No sólo consistente. Planeado.”

John negó con la cabeza. “Si eso te funciona, no criticaré. Yo no podría trabajar así. Una representación tiene que estar creada de los pensamientos, acciones y sentimientos del personaje. Tiene que fluir naturalmente dentro de mi.”

“¿No significa entonces que algo de ti se impregna en el personaje, pues está basado en lo que serían tus respuestas emocionales si fueras él?”

“Bueno, supongo que lo hace.”

“Entonces eso no es actuar. Actuar es ponerse la piel de otra persona, adoptar sus maneras y sus patrones de diálogo, su verdadera esencia con tal realismo que no quede nada de ti en ellos.”

John sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock por un instante. “Suena como una manera muy fría de formar un personaje.”

“Tal vez, pero me ha funcionado en el pasado. Irónicamente, no todos aprecian lo impecable de ese acercamiento.”

“No puedo imaginar porqué.” Dijo John secamente.

“Esto es lo que me preocupa. Hoy hice algo que no estaba ensayado, que no estaba planeado. Y a todos les pareció mejor, incluyéndote.”

“Algunas veces lo espontáneo puede ser bueno. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste? Esa pequeña vacilación justo antes de que me besaras, con eso lo vendiste. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?”

“ Bueno, no estoy seguro. Parecía que era lo correcto en ese momento.”

“¿Ves? Fue por instinto. Te has sumergido en el personaje de Benjamin, Sherlock. De verdad lo conoces, lo has internalizado. Así que hiciste lo que pensaste que él haría. Benjamin quiere besar a Mark, está comprometido en hacerlo, pero es un hombre precavido y tiene esa vacilación que tenemos todos cuando estamos cambiando algo en nuestra relación. Entonces él hace un poco de chequeo visual. Sólo para estar seguro de que no se ha equivocado. Seguiste tu instinto. No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.”

Sherlock pasó una mano por su cabello. “No estoy acostumbrado a seguirlo.”

“Todos se azoraron por tu representación intuitiva en _Kanisza._ ¿Parece que los engañaste a todos, verdad?” dijo John. “¿quieres un poco de pollo kung pao?”

“No tengo hambre. Y no estoy _engañando_ a nadie. Nunca he asegurado que son un actor intuitivo o emocional. Si la gente ha visto mis interpretaciones como intuitivas, es su percepción. Siempre asumirán lo que prefieren creer de como trabajo. Recuerdo críticas señalando un sólo momento en _Kanisza,_ durante su caminata…” dejó de decir Sherlock, observando la reacción de John. John pasó su bocado de pollo sintiéndose apenado. “¿Qué? John, te ves raro.”

“Tengo una extraña confesión que hacer.”

“¿Sí?”

“Yo, eh… realmente nunca he visto _Kanisza._ ”

Sherlock parpadeó. “Oh. Ya veo. Bueno, entonces mi historia no tendrá mucho significado para ti. Olvida lo que he dicho.” Se encaminó de regreso al sillón.

John giró los ojos. “Vamos, no es que sea un reflejo de tu persona. Sabes que soy tu admirador. Sólo que de alguna forma me perdí esa.”

“Usualmente es obligatorio para mi ver todas las películas nominadas cada año.”

“Eres un miembro de la Academia, tienes que votar y todo eso.”

“Aún si no lo fuera, siempre estoy interesado en examinar el trabajo de mis colegas.”

“Bueno, discúlpame por ser un bastardo ignorante, pero usualmente estoy trabajando un montón durante la temporada de premios. ¡No tengo que dejar mi agenda libre para premios y entrevistas y eso como algunas personas lo hacen!” Sherlock no dijo nada.

“Veámosla ahora.”

“¿Qué?”

“¡Veámosla ahora! Tenemos televisión satelital en estos cuartos. Y si no está la veremos en lo más visto.” 

“John, de verdad no hay necesidad,” dijo Sherlock, suavizándose un poco. “No requiero que tú hayas visto mi filmografía completa.”

“Pero ésta es la película por la que eres más famoso, de verdad debería verla. Siempre he querido hacerlo, es sólo que el tiempo siempre se me escapa.”

“No, de verdad está bien. No necesitamos pasar nuestro tiempo viendo mi lista de antaño.”

John entrecerró los ojos, sospechando. “¿Porqué te resistes?”

“¡No me estoy resistiendo!” contestó Sherlock, muy rápido.

“¡Sí lo estás! ¡No _quieres_ verla! Oh, ¿acaso eres uno de esos actores que no aguantan verse a si mismos en pantalla? Porque eso sería demasiado precioso para poner en palabras.”

“¡No soy - _precioso!_ Sólo que no estoy cómodo viéndome.”

“ Vamos, ¿Porqué no?” 

“¡No puedo evitar cuestionar mi trabajo!” exclamó Sherlock. “Y me quedo pensando, cielos, ¿de verdad me veo así? ¿Con esta ridícula barbilla y esta cara? Temo que soy un esclavo de mi vanidad, John. Siéntete libre de comunicarlo a la prensa.”

John estaba asombrado. Se sentó en el sofá un poco lejos de él. “¿Sherlock, estás bromeando?”

“No, ¿Porqué lo haría?”

“¿De verdad piensas que no te ves bien en pantalla?”

Se burló. “Parte de ser un actor es permitir que te vean en tus momentos menos perfectos. No significa que quiera ser el que los vea.”

“No puedo creerlo. ¿No tienes idea, verdad?”

“¿Idea de qué?” preguntó Sherlock, luciendo preocupado ante el concepto de que existera algo del que él no tuviera idea.

“Sherlock, tú eres…” John no continuó. _Veamos, cómo decirlo sin que suene como una insinuación._ Optó por ser directo. “Eres jodidamente hermoso. Deberías haber escuchado los gritos de todas las mujeres que conozco cuando les dije que trabajaría contigo, sin mencionar que sería tu pareja romántica. Aun Sarah, ¡y a ella no le gustan los hombres!”   
“Enserio,” dijo Sherlock, sonando dubitativo.

“Decididamente lo es. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?”

“Supongo que me lo han dicho. Es sólo que yo no puedo verlo.”

“Oh, ninguno de nosotros puede. Todos pensamos que somos horribles trolls y que nadie podrá amarnos jamás, ¿cierto?”

“La idea de que nadie podría llegar a _amarte_ es tan ridícula como pareces tomar mis dudas sobre mi apariencia.”

John se sonrojó, no muy seguro de que eso era un cumplido. “Um, gracias, creo.”

“Quiero decir que eres el tipo de persona que la mayoría encontraría fácil de amar,” se apresuró a decir Sherlock. “Eres amigable y tranquilo y tienes una forma de conversar con las personas que nunca he llegado a dominar, aunque si me hubiera importado seguro lo habría hecho.”

John sonrió, impresionado por la habilidad con la que Sherlock había desviado el tema. “Sólo veamos la jodida película, ¿vale? seguro que tu vanidad sobrevivirá.”

Sherlock resopló dramáticamente. “De acuerdo, si es que debemos.”

 _Kanisza_ estaba en TV de paga en la televisión de Sherlock. John acercó su comida China y algo de vino y se sentaron a verla. Sherlock estaba nervioso al principio de la película, pero en el desarrollo pareció relajarse.

John había leído mucho del film, por supuesto, y se sabía el argumento principal. Había estado nominada para Mejor Película y muchos todavía consideraban que se había merecido el premio, perdiendo ante una película más accesible (y con más ganancias) sobre guerras que había sido un obvio señuelo para los Óscares. Con todo, la película había conseguido dos premios, uno por cinematografía y el otro por la interpretación de Sherlock. Había sido el favorito prohibido ese año. _Kanisza_ era casi enteramente sobre Sherlock, estaba en casi cada escena. Interpretaba a Alistair Templeton, un profesor de filosofía en Oxford viviendo en un refugio que viajaba a Australia para trabajar en un artículo con un recluido filosofo que sólo conocía por correo electrónico. El filósofo llevó a Alistair a su remoto hogar en las afueras, y murió misteriosamente. Alistair se quedó en la casa del hombre durante varios meses y se encontró viviendo el principio filosófico de Gestalt que los dos habían estado estudiando mientras se daba cuenta de que la muerte de su amigo pudo no haber sido natural.

John pronto se olvidó de la comida China, maravillado. La cinematografía era espectacular, aún en pantalla chica. La interpretación de Sherlock era tan global como había sido anunciada. Su Alistair era ansioso pero ingenuo, propiamente Inglés pero un hippie de closet que anhelaba una experiencia transformativa.

“Esto es tan Polanski que no puedo con ello,” dijo John, a la mitad de la película.

“¿Eso crees?” dijo Sherlock, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. 

“Me recuerda a _El Pianista_. Todo ese silencio, Alistair sólo y sin diálogo por periodos tan largos.”

“Esa comparación la han hecho antes.”

“Cielos, ¿cómo es que mantenías la escena por ti mismo sin hablar durante tanto tiempo? No puedo dejar de verlo.”

“Inventé pensamientos y escritos con monólogos internos para cada segundo del tiempo en pantalla de Alistair. Puedo decirte lo que está pensando exactamente en cada momento que pasa sin hablar.”

“Se nota.” John se quedó callado y siguió mirando. “¿Es tan remoto como parece?” preguntó finalmente, media hora después, cuando Alistair estaba haciendo su paseo por el desierto australiano.

“Sí, lo es. Terrence insistió en ubicaciones prácticas. Todo tenía que ser trasladado y por todos los cielos, los generadores. Asentamos un campamento base donde podíamos acceder a ciertos paisajes en camioneta, después movíamos el campamento, y así.” 

“Es un crimen que no lo hayan nominado por eso.”

“Estoy de acuerdo.”

Terminaron de ver la película en silencio. Cuando terminó, John se quedó sentado por un momento, absorbiéndola. “Cielo Santo, Sherlock. Si no fuera por lo mucho que ya te admiro…” Suspiró. “¿Qué estoy haciendo actuando a tu lado?”

“Estás haciéndolo propiamente.”

“No puedo hacer lo que tú hiciste en esa película.”

“Por supuesto que no puedes, ni deberías. Si te hubieran contratado, hubieras creado _tu_ interpretación, no la mía.”

“No hubiera sido tan buena.”

“No podemos saberlo. Basado en lo que ahora sé de ti, hubiera sido interesante.”

“Tus co-estelares también fueron estelares.”

“Estoy de acuerdo. De buena gana trabajaría de nuevo con alguno de ellos. Es menos certero que ellos estarían tan dispuestos a trabajar _conmigo._ ”

“Se rumora que fuiste bastante intenso durante la grabación.”

“Tenía un reto que interpretar y para el cual prepararme. No tenía tiempo para tonterías.”

“También tienes que prepararte para un reto ahora. Y con eso te tomas el tiempo de mirar películas conmigo,” dijo John sonriendo arrogantemente.

Sherlock lo miró, con la mitad de una sonrisa en sus labios. “Tal vez la compañía es más motivacional ahora que cuando lo era entonces.” 

John estaba halagado, pero no podía pensar en una respuesta que no fuera demasiado redundante. “Entonces, ¿fue demasiado, mirarte en pantalla?”

Sherlock hizo un sonido indeterminado con su garganta. “Supongo que podría acostumbrarme.”

“Te veías fantástico en esa película. Toda esa halagadora luz de media tarde y tu bronceado y los vestuarios para terrenos en las lejanías.”

“Terrence mantenía su deseo de verme como un héroe a la Byron, o como Redford en _Memorias de África._ Yo insistía en estar tan empolvado y despeinado como fuera posible. Era una pelea incesante con el equipo de maquillaje.”

John lo miró, sentado con sus rodillas junto a su pecho y sus manos envolviéndolas en una pose muy tierna de niño pequeño. Sintió una oleada repentina de afecto por su extraño compañero -ciertamente el más extraño amigo que John había hecho jamás. Nunca había esperado sentir alguna conexión con él, ni por asomo volverse su amigo. ¿Pero como podría evitarlo? El hombre era un caminante fondo de intriga enigmática. “¿Sólo estás en guerra con el mundo, cierto?” preguntó, quedamente. Era una lástima. No tendría que estarlo si el mundo pudiera detenerse y mirar por un momento y verlo por quien realmente era. Si es que él los dejaba. John suponía que era culpa de ambos bandos en aquella batalla.

“Aveces así me parece. ¿Pero no estoy en guerra contigo, cierto?”

John sonrió. “Espero que no.”

“Bien. Encuentro que es realmente placentero estar en paz, al fin.”

“¿Lo estás?”

“¿Cómo?”

“En paz.”

Sherlock lo miró y sonrió, no su arrogante sonrisa inteligente o su falsa sonrisa de ‘me forzaron a tolerar tu presencia’, sino una cálida, sonrisa real. “Sí, John. Creo que lo estoy.”

John le devolvió la sonrisa, y por un momento dejaron que el tiempo pasara en silencio. “Bueno, debemos continuar con una de _mis_ películas, ¿cierto?” lo molestó. “¿Tal vez disfrutarás los altos niveles de drama y los certeros toques de comedia de _Luna de miel en la Havana_?”

 

\----------  
Para un extraño. Walt Whitman. 

¡Extraño pasante! no sabes con cuánto anhelo te he esperado,  
Seguro eres tú a que estaba buscando, o ella a la que estaba buscando, (Viene a mi, como si fuera un sueño,)   
Seguramente he pasado una vida de alegría contigo,   
Y todo se recuerda mientras pasamos el uno junto al otro, fluido, cariñoso, casto, maduro.   
Creciste conmigo, fuiste un niño conmigo, o una niña conmigo,   
Comí contigo, y dormí contigo -tu cuerpo no se ha vuelto solamente tuyo, ni ha dejado que mi cuerpo sea mío solamente,   
Me das el placer de tus ojos, cara, piel, mientras pasamos- tomas mi barba, pecho, manos, a cambio,   
No he de hablarte -he de pensar en ti cuando me siento solo, o me despierto solo por la noche, He de esperar -No dudo que he de volver a encontrarte,  
He de ver que no vuelva a perderte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por el retraso. Pero en serio, es un capítulo de 6mil y pico de palabras y yo lo único que quería era traducir a Walt Whitman.
> 
> De nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios y por aguantar mi tardanza.


End file.
